How To Be Popular
by ForeverJuliana
Summary: Kim Crawford is anything but popular. She fits more in the category of the losers. Jack Brewer is the most popular guy in school. When he and his girlfriend break-up due to her cheating, Jack is in need of vengeance. He catches the eye of Kim. His mission: Get Kim popular and take down his ex. Sounds easy, right? Not exactly. Can it work though? Well, you'll just have to find out.
1. The Popular and the Unpopular

**A/N: Alright everyone! I'm back! So I was looking through some of my old documents for story ideas and came across this one! So the first chapter was written last year, so it may be a little sucky and rushed, but trust me after this chapter, it'll get better! I hope you allw ill enjoy this, and I thought that the plot was fairly interesting. **

**The story will switch from Kim and Jack, but I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which is which**

**Oh! And before I start:**

**Disclaimer - THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY! I do not own Kickin' It and I don't think I will anytime soon.**

**So without further ado . . . here's the first chapter of How To Be Popular (yes I know, to and be shouldn't be capitalized but whatever =P)**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_The Popular and the Unpopular_

* * *

KIM

_Almost there. . ._ I thought as I wrote the last line in my story. I smiled to myself and admired my work. I couldn't wait until I could publish a story one day. Having thousands of people be my fans. Though the chances of anything spectacular happening to me were so slim that not even a flattened pancake could fit through the narrow path.

"Miss Crawford? Perhaps you could tell the class the key events that caused the Revolutionary War? After all, you paying such great attention!" I gulped as the whole class stared at me. Mr. Colton said things like that when he knew a student wasn't paying attention. I looked around the class that was staring at me expectantly.

They probably didn't even notice that Mr. Colton was being sarcastic - after all I was SUPER unpopular, so that automatically created the stereotype that I was a nerd. I mean, I did get straight, but that's only because my parents were super strict when it came to grades.

I thought about the question - I knew the answer. "Of course, Mr. Colton" I began "The thirteen colonies wanted to become an independent country. They didn't want people who were across the ocean how to live their lives. The British made the Stamp act and Sugar act, which the Americans were not very happy about. The combination of taxes and no American voice created the famous phrase 'No taxation without representation'."

For a moment I felt very proud of myself, but then I heard the mutters of people calling me a nerd and I no longer felt proud. I felt like a loser, once again. I sigh as Mr. Colton congratulated me with extra credit. I fake a smile and go back to looking down at my notebook.

Some loose strands of my hair went in front of my face. Normally I'd push it back to where the rest of my hair was tied messily, but not today. I felt embarrassed. Embarrassed of being a nerd.

* * *

JACK

I laughed silently laughed with the rest of the class at the unpopular nerd. She was hiding her face with her hair now, I stared at her, trying to see her face. I had always wanted to see a nerd. . . . I kept shifting my head, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even catch a glimpse of her.

"Hey - Jack? What are you doing? Checking out that nerd or something?" Lindsay, my girlfriend asked jokingly. I laughed.

"Please! Me and her? Never. . ." I stopped looking at the nerd and tried to focus on the class, but I mean, how can people focus in such a BORING class?! I glanced up at the clock: nine thirty-five Ten minutes left. I impatiently tapped my pencil and stared at the clock.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to ask one of you a question, if that person gets it right, then you all may be dismissed early. If that person gets it wrong, I'll move on to the next person and we'll keep going until someone gets it right."

I prayed for a genius to answer correctly because I surely wouldn't know. I think we went around the entire class, but alas it went to the nerd and she got it correctly in less than a second. I didn't know who she was, but she was my hero.

"Hey Jack, I'll meet you at lunch. I'm going to the . . . bathroom" she said as if she were making an excuse.

"Okay. Have fun?" I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Uh, yeah. Right." she said before stalking off towards the stairs to the cafeteria. Wait, what? The bathroom was just across the hall - why was she going down stairs?

"Hey, Jerry!" I said catching his attention, he was my best friend. "Come on, I'm going to follow Lindsay, she's up to something. . . ."

Jerry nodded and followed me. It wasn't hard to convince him to do things. He didn't even know what was going on half the time . . . usually he as totally clueless "Yo, Jack, where are we going again? I'm confused. . . ." I roll my eyes. See what I mean by clueless?

I wasn't that hard to find Lindsay. Especially with all the noise she was making. In fact Jerry and I found her almost immediately. She was in the janitors closet. I only knew that because I could here voice. "Lind-" I start as I open the door. I never got the chance to finish my sentence though, because I saw her flat out making out with Brett Meyer. My jaw dropped as they both froze. We all just stared at each other for a good minute. Then my rage all built up at once and I punch Brett in the face as hard as I could, which was pretty hard. He fell back clutching his nose.

I was breathing heavily and I didn't know how long I'd last before I broke every bone is his body. I decided not to get kicked out of school. So I slammed the door and let Lindsay and Brett stand there in shock. I started walking to the cafeteria glaring at no one in particular.

"Jack?" Jerry asks in a quiet voice, probably afraid of me punching him in the face.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"He deserved that punch. . . . " I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Although Jerry was clueless he could always make me laugh.. We walked into the cafeteria where my smile was stolen from me once more. Lindsay was sitting next to Brett and kissing him.

"You've got to be kidding me! How did they even get here before us?!" I was ready to throw Brett across the room then send him into sky where he'd be struck by lighting. I don't care if that makes absolutely no sense, I'm mad.

"What the hell?" I screamed walking up to them.

Lindsay bit her lip "Look, Jack. . . . I've always had a crush on Brett and, well, you and I just wasn't working. anymore. I mean you were more interested in that nerd this morning than me!"

"You are the most obnoxious and self-centered little brat I have ever met in my life!" her jaw dropped as she stood up.

"Whatever Jack! Good luck finding someone as popular, sweet, and beautiful as me!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Whatever Jack! Good luck finding someone as popular, sweet, and beautiful as me!" and with that I walked off. I went to our usual table with everyone staring at either Lindsay or me.

"You got over her fast. . ." Jerry said once we sat down.

"Yeah, I don't think that I ever really liked her though. She's kind of a dog. . . ."

"A female one at that. What about Brett?" I clenched my fists.

"He's always been an idiot, the fact that I've dealt with him fro seven years is a miracle. . . ." I said through gritted teeth. Jerry stayed silent for a long time until Jerry said something that caught my attention.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Jack Brewer always has a plan for vengeance. What is it this time?" I thought to myself. What was my plan? Jerry was right. I always had a plan.

"I got it." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"A plan for vengeance" I respond simply as I get up.

"Yo, where are you going?" I ignored him and headed to the girl I needed. The nerd.

* * *

KIM

I made my way to lunch. I was the first one there when all heck broke loose. Everyone was watching the It-couple fighting. "You are the most obnoxious and self-centered little brat I have ever met in my life!" I heard Jack yell. Ooh, ouch, but totally true. . . .

"Whatever Jack! Good luck finding someone as popular, sweet, and beautiful as me!" I really wanted to laugh. Sweet? Please, Lindsay was the definition of a female dog.

"Whatever Jack! Good luck finding someone as popular, sweet, and beautiful as me!" Oh! Burn! I think as I make my way to a seat with my lunch. I sat alone as usual. I didn't exactly have friends. . . .

I tuned out everyone by putting in some headphones and jamming out with myself. After about ten minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped ten feet. I looked at who it was, I started choking on my water. Jack Brewer?! What did he want with me?!

After my coughing fit, Jack took a seat next to me. "So, uh, now that you're done dying and everything. . . . We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Definitely not my best. It was written last year! Go easy on me! I'll update as soon as I can, it might not be very often, but I write when I can. **

**Alright, hope you guys liked it! Go easy, don't review something like "you spelled this wrong!" I know, I tried to correct everything as much as I could. I promise you it will get better! This was just the beginning!**

**Okay, bye! Don'r forget to review! I just love them!**

**Juli**


	2. The Plan

**Chapter Two**

**The Plan**

* * *

KIM

I looked around the table to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else. Then I realized I stupid I was being. He was siting down at the table that only I sat at, he was staring at me, and I was the one who was quote "dying" earlier. "About what?" I asked almost nervous. I mean, I haven't exactly . . . socialized this year. . . .

"Well, I know your new this year and everything -" I frowned. _New this year?!_ I try not to get this I'm-a-loser thing get to me, but it seems like lately, it was all hitting me at once like I was in a dodge ball game.

"I'm not new. . . ." I say quietly.

"Oh - then I guess we haven't had any classes together until this year," he said with a smile. I bit my lip and looked down, taking interest in the table. _I wonder if the have any Cheetos in the vending machine . . . Do I have enough money?_ I'm ready to check my bag for money when I decide that I just don't care anymore. People can think what they wanna think of me. So I shrug.

"I've had at least one class with you since kindergarden.," he pursed his lips and looked away from me. He must feel like a total jerk now. I didn't really care though - I understood I wasn't very known at Seaford High to anyone. Not even the nerd couple, Milton & Julie. I really am a nobody at school.

"So nows probably no the best time to ask what your name is. . . .." he asks running his fingers through his hair. _Probably not, genius. . . ._

I laugh "It's Kim, Kim Crawford." I say simply, not making eye contact. I tried my best to show no emotion on my face, it seemed to be working, since Jack kept staring at me trying to figure out what I was I thinking. He finally gave up and turned away.

"Well, I'm Jack, Jack Brewer," I nod. I really what to say "No, really?" because everyone knows who Jack is. He's the most popular guy in school! I should know him better then anyone though, like I told him, I had been in his class since kindergarden. I had known him longer than anyone, yet we had never spoken a word to each other until now.

"Yeah, I know. . . ." I respond simply. There's an awkward silence for about five minutes of me just eating my sandwich and staring at him.

"So . . . . . . what'd you wanna talk about?" he looked up at me confused.

"Huh?"

"You said we needed to talk. About what?"

"Oh, right. Um, lunch is almost over, so could you just meet me outside the back of the gym after school?" he asked._ What is this? A top secret mission?_

"Sure . . . ?" I say, but it comes out as more of a question. With that he left, not even saying goodbye. The bell rang seconds later, signaling lunch was over. I sigh, _I didn't even get to finish my sandwich. . . ._

The last bell of the day rang and my curiosity was tearing me piece by piece. Although, at the same time I didn't want to go. What if he and Lindsay just "broke-up" so they could further embarrass me? What if Jack is using me? WHAT IF THE WHOLE WORLD WILL EXPLODE IF I GO?! It's decided. I'm not going. I got my stuff and started walking to my house. I made a dead stop realizing that I had to pass the back of the gym in order to get to my house.

I peaked my head to see if Jack was there. Just my luck, he's already there. He was impatiently looking at the time every five seconds as if it magically become an hour later. I look around to see if there's a way to get past without him seeing me.

There was a dumpster that I could crawl behind then I could jump behind the other dumpster (that was about five feet away from the other one) before he sees me. . . . _Alright Kim, time to go into ninja mode. . . ._ I quickly crawled behind the first one then ran as quickly as I could to the next one. I sat behind it waiting to see if he had noticed me.

_Five seconds . . . ten seconds . . . Okay, I don't think he saw - _

"Kim, I can see your shoes. . . " I looked over at my shoes that were peeking out in the open space. _Oh so now my own shoes have turned on me?_ I take a deep breath and walk out. "What were you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Being a ninja. . . ." he gave me a are-you-serious look, but I ignored it.

"Right . . . anyway let's make this quick. I gotta get home. My parents are out of town this week so - "

"Your gonna throw a party at your mansion?" he looked bugged by my statement, but it was true. His dad was a famous movie director and his mom was a famous fashion designer "Don't give that look! You know it's true!" I say annoyed.

"Look can we just get to the point?"

"Amuse me." I say leaning against the dumpster.

"Your kind of like an annoying little know-it-all. . . ." my jaw dropped, and I'll admit, I was a little hurt. An annoying little know-it-all? What's that supposed to mean? I'll admit, I usually know the answers to questions in class, and I can get a teeny bit annoying . . . but what he said was an exaggeration!

"Okay, I get it! I have _no_ friends! You don't have to rub it in my face! Just get to your point before I kick you all the way to China. . . ." he put his hands up in defense and started laughing. He quickly stopped when he saw me sending daggers at him though.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm kind of a jerk!"

"_Kind of?_ Don't you think that's kind of an understatement?" he decided to ignore that and just keep talking.

"Anyway . . . as you know Lindsay Cross and I broke up because she cheated on me with Brett . . ." I cringed at her name, oh how I wanted to rip her head off and burn it to a crisp. . . . "See when someone does something like this, I need my vengeance."

"Still not seeing how this involves me. . . ." he smirked.

"I need your help to take down her place as Queen Bee!"

"Okay . . . how is that supposed to make her jealous?" I ask, apparently that was a pretty oblivious thing to say. I mean who cares? Sure, popularity is great, but its not life her life depends on it!

"Your a genius, and you can't figure that out? Lindsay lives on popularity! Plus, right before the girl takes her place, I'll start 'dating' her," and by dating he meant _fake_ dating. . . .

"Alright, I'll help you. I probably won't be much use though. . . ."

"What do you mean? Your the key to this plan!"

"If you say so. Now who's the lucky girl that's taking over as Queen Bee?" I asked sighing. _What have I just gotten myself into?_ I lazily take I sip of water and wait for a response. He stayed silent for a minute just smirking at me. Finally he simply said, _"You."_ My eyes went wide and I started choking on the water I had been drinking. _Me?!_

After I finished my coughing attack, I stared at Jack in disbelief "Are you_ metal?_" I ask still in shock "Me? _Popular?_ Yeah right!"

"Your missing the beauty of the plan, Kiwi!" I glared at his new found nickname for me, but he didn't seem to notice "You and Lindsay hate each other and your the most _unpopular_ girl in school! If this happens, it will make her head _explode_!" He said a little to happily.

"Yeah, to bad it's never going to happen." I mutter as I look down at my shoelaces.

"Think about it Kiwi, you could be the most popular girl in school. _Everyone_ would be your friend! And you would get the chance to fake-date _me_! What girl wouldn't want that?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Well the first to things sound very tempting. . . . and the third, well, it makes me wanna hurl just thinking about it. . . ." he frowned.

"Every other girl would die for this opportunity! Or to get some alone time with me. Why don't you?" he said disappointed that he finally found someone that _didn_'t enjoy his company.

"Because I'm the only girl who's not blinded by your jerkiness and extremely oversized ego? But that's just a guess!" I said the last part sarcastically.

"Your not like the other girls. . . ."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I meant a special kind of different," I smile. _Who knows? Maybe it will work_. I smile even wider.

"When do we start?" I ask finally meeting his eyes.

"Sit at my table tomorrow. I'll give you the details. . . ." I laugh, _he totally just played me! Gosh, I'm such an idiot! Like Jack Brewer would ever compliment me out of _kindness_! Ha! That's a good one, Kim. . . ._

"You totally played me. . . ." I mutter.

"Just sit at my lunch table tomorrow, will you?" My eyes get wide. _His table? The popular table?_

"You mean . . . ?"

` "First step to being popular, is to not have a fangirl attack when someone invites you to sit with them . . . and yes, I mean _the_ popular table" I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't freaking out. I'm just surprised I'm being forced to become one of _those_ people" I say disgusted. I mean yes, being popular would be amazing, but every popular person I've ever met has been a total jerk face . . . . I didn't want to become one of them.

"You say it like being popular is a bad thing!"

"It _is_!" I snap. "But I can't back out now, so I'll see you then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. . . ." I say awkwardly as I start walking away towards my house.

"Hey Kim!" Jack shouted last minute. I turn around and meet his gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said earlier. You truly are a special girl." He said giving me a sincere smile. I chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Brewer. . . ." and with that I left, slowly walking home thinking about how much my life had changed it one day. I started out as the biggest loser in the entire school, and now I'm going to be the next Queen Bee. Jack Brewer talked to me, even if he was kind of a jerk with an ego the size of the Empire State Building. _Tomorrow, I'll be sitting at the popular table, with Jerry Martinez, Carson Hunter, and Brody Carlson. . . ._ I bit my lip, and let out a girlish giggle. Yeah, I know, earlier I said I wasn't excited, but it's the popular table!

I continued walking towards my house. I could see it down the street, so I grabbed my key right away. I hated fumbling with my keys at the door. I reached my house and saw my dads car was there. I suddenly ran up to the door and quickly opened it. "Hey honey!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Hey, where's dad?" I asked in a somewhat rushed tone, my mom frowned.

"Working. . . ." she said sighing. I frown. _He's always working_, I think to myself. I mean we hadn't celebrated New Years together in eight years. I remember how much more fun things used to be when he wasn't working so much. . . . I couldn't think about in anymore so I quickly changed the subject. "What's for dinner?" I ask smiling as big as I could.

"Oh, um, homemade pizza" she says, the sudden change of subject seemed to catch her off guard.

"Is dad eating with us?"

"I don't know honey, he's pretty busy. . . ." I sigh.

"I'm gonna go ask him." I rush to get up before my mom can protest. I run up to my dads office. The door was open, so I just walked in. "Dinners almost ready. Should I prepare the table for for four or three as usual?" I ask slightly hopeful.

"Kim, I'm so sorry -"

"Save it." I say angrily as I walk back down stairs. I grab my bag so I can start some homework. I look at the three page study guide for History, the exam I had to study for in science, my fifty question math homework, and my minimum of four paged essay for English. I swear the teachers all plan to give out a mass amount of homework on the same day. I sigh and start the essay on the kitchen table.

"What'd he say?" my mom asked hopeful.

"What do you think?" she frowns.

"Alright. Go tell Mike dinners ready, you can work on that essay tomorrow. . . ." I shove my essay in my backpack and take it upstairs to my bedroom.

"MIKE!" I shout from my room "Dinners ready! Get your lazy butt downstairs!' I scream as I shut my door and make my way down stairs. I sit back down at the table with my mom.

"So, how was school?"

This was going to be a long night. . . .

* * *

_A/N: Eh, definitely not my best . . . I tried to make this chapter longer than it was before, but it was really hard since this was like part two of the introduction (and it was written last year as well), but I promise chapters will get longer! And the story will get better, this is just the beginning, and I'm awful at writing intros, so bare with me!_

_Also, HOLY FUDGESICLES! I . . . I can't even! Guys, thank you so much! Twenty-five follows?! Twenty favorites?! TWENTY REVIEWS?! I got over 50 emails on Tuesday! Then like ten on Wednesday, and like five on Thursday and Friday. Thank you all so much! _

_Random Question: What were you guys for Halloween? I was a Nyan Cat =). One of my best costumes!_

_Alright, make sure to review! Anyone who does, will get a special sneak peek for Chapter Three! Yay! I'm not sure when the sneak peak or when the chapter will be posted/PMed to you, but hopefully sometime next week =)_

_Alright my lovely readers, byeee!_

_~Juliana_


	3. Old Friends

_A/N: Well hello there! I was going to upload this Saturday, but I've been doing homework for like five hours and I need to do something else before I explode!_

_Onto the the __story!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Old "Friends"**

* * *

KIM

"Your not the best ninja, Kiwi. . . ." Jack said to me rolling his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out recalling the events that had had happened seconds ago. I was trying to sneak past him so I wouldn't have to sit at "the table". I had tried going through the lunch room and exiting threw the other entrance. Little did I know, that the other entrance was directly behind Jack's table. I had frozen on the spot and tried to quietly walk past, but unfortunately, Jerry had seen me the second I appeared and had been maintaining eye contact.

It still could have sneaked past but Jerry just had to say "Oh, he Kiwi! Were you taking a shortcut?" the sad part is, he truly did think that I was "taking a shortcut". Jack had immediately turned around and rolled his eyes "Crawford. Here. Sit. _Now_." I gave him a pouty look, but he just got out of his chair, grabbed a hold of my shoulders and sat me down at the table in between him and Brody Carlson.

I crossed my arms tightly and frowned while Jack made a whole speech about _"How to be a Proper Ninja"_. I tuned out what he saying right after "You see the key is. . . ." thenI just kept muttering "Mmm-hmm" for about five minutes.

It wasn't until about a minute ago that I realized everyone was staring at me. Everyone's eyes were wide. jaws were dropped, eyes were narrowed and glaring from the girls who were obsessed with Jack. So basically, half of the girls in our school. Though, there was one particular girl who managed to catch my attention.

_Lindsay Cross. _

Her jaw was dropped and she was sending me daggers. Lindsay Cross and I have been enemies since fourth grade. She had been the new girl that had come in the middle of that year. I had shown her around and we were average friends for the first month she was there. Then we just started gradually disliking each other. By eighth grade we were arch enemies.

She's the biggest reason of my unpopularity, but not the only reason. _I wonder what she's thinking now?_ I turn my head to Jack "You said you wanted to make Lindsay jealous?" I ask getting his attention

"Yeah, why?" I smirk.

"This is a golden opportunity." he looks over at Lindsay and smirks. Then the next thing he does makes the whole cafeteria stop and stare. I'm not even kidding, every eye was on us and no one made a sound other than gasps.

It was as if time had slowed down. I had smiled at Lindsay and waved to her as well, but them . . . _BOOM!_ A bomb went off. He grabbed me and kissed me. I felt butterflies explode in my stomach, and I couldn't stop smiling, I think I even giggled a little. _Giggled!_ That's when I noticed all the staring. Brody, Carson, and Jerry stared in shock, along with pretty much everyone else in the cafeteria. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and no matter how hard I tried, I just would not stop smiling!. I was caught up in the moment.

I looked over at Lindsay. Her cheeks were red from anger and her knuckles were turning white from clenching her fists so tightly. I put my arm around Jack and he put his arm around my waist. Lindsay's jaw dropped and she squeezed the juice she was holding so hard the it spilled all over her dress and face.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "EWWW!" she screeched as she ran out the door. I looked over at Jack and smiled. I'm not sure how long we stood there just gazing into each others eyes, but we didn't stop until the bell rang.

There was very little talking though, Maybe a couple of mutters about the kiss, but other than that, petty much nothing.

So I had nearly jumped ten feet when the bell had rang. I bit my lip and awkwardly said "Bye" before running out of the cafeteria for my next class. Even when I walked through the halls, people were staring. I wasn't used to this much attention. The only attention I got before today was Lindsay Cross occasional scowl at me in the hallways. Now, everyone was staring and muttering things as I rushed past them.

Even when class had began, I don't think anyone was totally focused. It was starting to freak me out, I wanted to shout. "Jack Brewer and I kissed! GET OVER IT!" but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried to focus on my work, but it wasn't working with all the staring and questions popping up in my head. Finally gave up and started to think about the events earlier today.

_Did I like Jack? Why'd he kiss me? Did he like me?_ Actually I knew the answers to all three questions.. I don't like Jack, he's just using me to get Lindsay jealous. I can't fall for him, he'd just break my heart. . . . Jack kissed me because . . . well, he wanted to get Lindsay jealous. He didn't have to kiss me though. He could've just put his arm around me or something. The only thing kissing did was make me the center of attention in the school and make thing super awkward between Jack and I. As for the third question, it's obviously no. The only reason he kissed me, stared at me, and had me sit with him was to get Lindsay jealous. That's the only reason we've become acquaintances. He doesn't like me, and most definitely do _not_ like him.

By the time I got things sorted out, the teacher was already handing out tonights homework. I sigh, _now I'll have to teach myself the days lesson!_ I practically ran from class to class the rest of the, day avoiding any talk with anyone. Even doing that though, it felt like the day was a zillion hours longer. I guess all things must come to an end eventually, right? I'm assuming that the same thing will happen when Jack finally decides that making me popular is useless and a waste of his time. I mean, popular is a foreign word to me! Did he truly think there was even a possibility of this happening. _Probably not . . _. I think sighing, _I'm just another one of his shiny new toys. . . ._

I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't notice the person in front of me until it was too late. Their papers, along with mine, went flying everywhere. I started grabbing at the papers that looked familiar until finally looking up at the person. _Great, just my luck_. It was the one and only Jack Brewer.

"Sorry. . . ." I mutter as I help him pick up the last his things. He smirked.

"It's fine, Kiwi. Hey, how about you come over to my place for a bit?" I gawp at him. _Could this week get any weirder?!_ "Kiwi?" I look up at him.

I smile, "It's a date!"

"So were dating now?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Oh put a sock in it Brewer!" I laugh as we walk out the school, receiving several stares before finally exiting the school.

* * *

JACK

I think Kiwi was getting a little creeped out at me staring at her. She keeps shooting me glances nervously, as if expecting me to turn away when she catches me staring. If I did turn away, then she would think I liked her or something. . . . which I don't.

I sigh and turn away. I wasn't even sure why I was staring at her, she was just so . . . _mesmerizing_. I'm gonna lie either, she's definitely pretty. At least if you take away her style, geekiness, and the mask she was hiding herself with.

"Kiwi?" I ask suddenly, not even sure why I spoke. She gritted her teeth, I frowned. _Did she hate her name? _I mean, she always got annoyed whenever I said it.

"What do you want?" she asks despite her obvious annoyance.

"Uh . . ." I start. What _did_ I want? There was an awkward silence, so I was glad when my phone rang. "Sorry . . . hello?" I answered as we continued walking.

"Is it true?" someone blurted out as soon as I had answered. It was Grace Mitchell. We had met in ninth grade, after she become part of the popular crowd. Before that, I had never heard of her.

"What?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Gosh, you're so _slow_! Is it true that Brett and Lindsay were . . . you know. . . ." I bit my lip. Brett is her boyfriend. Oops, my bad, I meant _was_.

"Yeah. . . ." I could almost see her start to tear up. She and Brett had started dating the summer before high school started. I honestly felt bad, she and Brett were way closer than Lindsay and I. "I'm sorry. . . ." I mutter awkwardly.

"It's fine. I was kind of expecting that to be your answer. I've been in Paris all week . . . so I have had like no contact with anyone. . . . then today I came back and there were stories . . . and, I'm rambling, aren't I?" she laughs a little.

"Yeah. Well if you want you can come over. I can order pizza?"

"You sure? I mean, it'll be the two of us alone in your entire house. . . ." she says awkwardly.

'It's fine. Besides, we won't be alone" I say looking over at Kiwi.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Bye" she says before the line goes dead, and everything goes silent again as Kiwi and I turn on my street.

"This shouldn't be so awkward! We need something to talk about!" Kiwi says exasperated as I start fumbling with my keys.

"You're right. What do you wanna talk about Kiwi?" I ask as we finally reach my house. I open up the door and walk in. The door nearly shuts before Kiwi quickly grabs it, nearly smashes her fingers.

"Wow, such a _gentleman_ . . ." she mutters "Nice house. . . ." I raise my eyebrows.

"Can we talk about something other than that?"

"Fine . . . who was your first crush?" Kiwi asks grinning at me. I bite my lip and take a seat on the couch.

"So, yeah, my house is pretty nice, huh?" Kiwi chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Come_ on_ Jack! Tell me!" I sigh.

"Fine." I say, before we fall into silence again. I started thinking about my first crush. It was before I had even met Jerry, which meant it was in kindergarden. It was this really -

"Well . . . ?" I blush realizing how big of an idiot I must've looked like.

"Oh, right!" I respond stupidly "Well it was in kindergarden. . . ." Kiwi immediately shakes her head.

"Five years old and you were already chasing a girl. Anyways go on, maybe I'll recognize her." At first I was confused, but then I remembered Kiwi and I have been in classes together forever. "Was she in our class?' I nod.

"Well anyway, she had honey blond hair and brown eyes. I remember on the first day of school we were painting, she painted panda, and I just painted her because I couldn't stop staring at her. I don't think she knew it was her though, considering it looked like a clown with yellow hair. That entire year, everything I did was to try and impress her." I say smiling.

"What'd you do?" Kiwi asked, obviously still interested.

"While, everyday at recess I'd do something stupid in front of her like dance or wink. Then at lunch I'd always give her my Cheetos because I knew that was her favorite. Then, I'd dedicate all my assignments to her. I know I was a dork and kind of a stalker, but she was beautiful. At least, for a toddler. I bet she's a goddess now. . ."

"Do you remember her name?" I frown.

"No, I always just called her pretty girl. Do you remember her?" I asked hopefully. She hesitated.

'Uh, no. I don't think I remember her. . . ." Kiwi smiled at me as she went to sit down, but she never got the chance because the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she said with a smile before stalking. As I get up to follow her, I wonder if she and Grace know each other, because from what she told me, we had known each other since kindergarden, too.

I just hope that if they do, they're friends, or else dinners gonna be a little awkward. . . ..

* * *

KIM

I smiled as Jack finished his story. Not only was he so happy when he talked about his first crush, but his first crush, was me. Me, the nerd that he didn't recognize. Me, the one he smiled just thinking about. Plus, he technically he called me a goddess. "Do you remember he name?"

"No, I always just called her pretty girl. Do you remember her?" he asked hopefully. I hesitate, _should I tell him?_ No, that'll just make things awkward, this could just be my secret. I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually anyway. . . .

"Uh, no. I don't think I remember her. . . ." I go to sit down, but the doorbell interrupts me and I immediately pop back up "I'll get it" I hear Jack get up to follow me.. I open the door and the smile immediately leaves my face.

"_Grace_?" I ask slightly disgusted.

"Kim? Kim _Crawford_?" Grace asks in disbelief.

"NO, it's Kim Kardashian!" she sticks her tongue out at me.

"What are you doing her? Aren't you -"

"A loser? Yeah, well I guess that's what happens when your best friend turns against you and stabs you in the back! Things have changed though, but you wouldn't know because were not friends!" I scream angrily. Jack walks up to the door.

"What's going on?" he asks cluelessly.

"What's _she_ doing here?" I sneer.

"What am _I_ doing here? What's _she_ doing here?" Grace asks, narrowing her eyes.

"So, you two know each other?" Jack asks giving a sheepish smile. Grace and I both glare at him before continuing to glare at each other. Grace was another reason for my unpopularity. Right before high school she ditched me for popularity and Brett. Look where that got her though, Brett cheated on her and she wasn't even that popular!

"Unfortunately" we both mutter at the same time as each other. That's when everything goes crazy.

"You are such a -'

"I can't believe you -"

"- _stupid know-it-all,_ -"

"- were such an _awful_ 'friend', -"

"- can't you just get over it?"

"- why did you ditch me?"

We continued glaring at each other, daring the other to make the next move. The tension was so thick iI wouldn't be able to cut it with a knife.

"So . . . we still on for pizza?"

* * *

_A/N: THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE! _

_Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. Kind of =/. Hope you enjoyed though! ^.^ Oh and I need to know, do you guys prefer Jace (Jerry/Grace) or Jika (Jerry/Mika)? Personally I like Jika, but if you guys want Jace in this story than so be it! One of them shall prevail! Let me know in your reviews, I really want to know what you all prefer! So everyone review ad tell me! _

_Alright, be sure to review/favorite/follow! Almost to fifty after two chapters! Come on everyone, get this story to fifty reviews! Fiftith review gets a shoutout? That's the only prize I can give out =P. Okay, see you guys later!_

_Byeee!_

_~Juliana_


	4. First Kiss

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

KIM

I would be lying if I said that the dinner went great. The entire dinner was just Grace and I glaring/fighting with each other. I honestly felt bad for Jack because he didn't know what to say and was kind of awkward about it. I especially feel bad for him now, because Grace and I had been at it for fifteen minutes.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Grace shouted angrily "Why do you care that I left you in the dust? You obviously don't miss me!" I suddenly got quiet and I stopped trying to speak louder than her.

"Why do I _care_? You honestly don't know?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"No, I don't. It's stupid really! That your making such a big deal out of it!" I shook my head disapprovingly at her.

"You know, I'm sure it meant nothing to you, that you didn't think I'd care, but do you know what it feels like for your own best friend to tell you that she can't hang out with you anymore because it's making her a loser?" Grace showed a flicker of guilt, but it left just as quickly as it had came.

"That's not what happened, and that's not what _I_ said!" she shot at me angrily.

"Then what _did_ happen Grace?" I say glaring harder, if that was even humanly possible.

"I offered you to come join my friends and I but _you_ rejected!"

That's not what I remember.

_I silently kicked the snow on my way to my Grace's house. She lived about a block away, but it felt longer in the thick snow. On top of that my sweater was as thin as paper. Don't judge me! It never snows here! The coldest it's ever been here is sixty-five degrees! But forty-two? With snow? That was just absurd, but here I was._

_I started to walk a little faster, wanting to get out the snow before I froze to death. I ran up to Grace's door and practically pounded on the door. Ms. Mitchell quickly opened the door and let me in. "Hi Ms. Mitchell!" I say brightly._

_"Kim, please, after all these years you can call me Miranda!" she said smiling. Though, at the the time she didn't know that this was the last time I'd see her for a very long time._

_"Grace is upstairs, make yourself at home" she said before walking back into the kitchen._

_I walked up the stairs cheerfully. I don't know why I was so happy! I skipped down the narrow hallway and opened Grace's door without hesitance. "GRACE! GET YOUR BOOTY OUT HERE!" I shout innocently. I expected Grace to come out rolling her eyes and laughing at me, instead she peaked her head out and gave me a serious look. _

_"We need to talk." The smile on my face was ripped from me as I realized that this isn't a joke, I could tell by the look on her face. I walked in cautiously. _What's wrong? Did something bad happen?

_"Look Kim, high school is approaching. I always imagined me walking through the doors, being the popular girl, the one that everyone wants to be friends with. With my best friend of course," I smiled, but that disappeared right after her next sentence "and I've realized that that isn't you. Your going to be the loser of high school, and so will I if we keep hanging out. I've been hanging out with Lindsay, and she told me that if I wanted to be popular than you were a definite no. I never want to see you again." _

_She shoved me out the door, rudely slammed it, leaving me with tears threatening to spill and a shocked expression._

"I'm sorry, I just remember the door being slammed in my face after you told me you never wanted to see me again!" she glared harder, but I was unaffected by it.

"Can you two just stop fighting?!" I sigh.

"You're right, I'm sorry Jack, I'll just leave. It's hard for me to be in the same room as that_ thing_ anyway. We can hang out tomorrow okay?" Grace was so angry she was shaking after what I'd said.

"No, I'll leave. After all, I did never want to see you again!" We fought on the way to the door. Grace angrily pulled open the door and we both attempted to walk out the door at the same time. It didn't work though, you know, with Grace being a "Fatty. . ." I mutter. But we manage to exit the door at last.

I slammed the door and we went our separate directions not forgetting to say "I HATE YOU!" After a couple of seconds I turned around only to see Grace had turned around to. We bumped shoulders on our when seeing each other "My house is this way. . . ."

"Yeah well mine is this way1" I angrily stormed home. Ignoring my thoughts on Grace, Jack, and every other stupid person who's general presence just annoyed me. I walked into my house moodily, but I stopped midway, surprised to see my dad downstairs, at the table, _eating_. I walked up and sat down on the table.

"Hey. . . ." I say awkwardly.

"Hello dear. What's new?" _Seriously? What's new? What is he seventy-three?_ I keep my comments to myself and answer casually.

"Nothing much. Straight A's, jerky girls, pizza, had my first kiss, you know the usual!" I covered my mouth. What did I just do? I was never going to hear the end of this! Maybe they didn't hear! Maybe it would just pass -

"YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?!" My dad exclaimed choking on his spaghetti. I bit my lip. My mom came running in with Mike. She hastily put down our dinner plates and sat down staring at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked hopeful I had imagined it all.

"What?" Mike asked cluelessly.

"Kim had her first kiss!" my mom said cheerfully, he just shrugged though.

"Oh yeah, whole school is talking about it! She's famous now!" I covered my face in my hands.

"What happened?" My mom says jumpy. _I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. . . ._

"Well the school's sophomore Mr. Popular invited her to sit with her at lunch - I know shocking - then out of the blue he grabbed her and kissed her, the cafeteria was silent for a good five minutes."

"I thought you had lunch after Kimberly? Since your a junior?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah, but I wasn't kidding. The whole school is talking about it. Even the older kids. Jack Brewer is like the most popular kid in the sophomore group and Kim is like the biggest loser in her grade." I glared at him, the smiled sarcastically.

"Wow, thanks Mike! Glad you filled us all in!" he smiled innocently.

"Oh you're _more_ than welcome Kimberly dear!" I bot my lip. Would I get in trouble if I ripped his head off the threw it into the dumpster? Probably. . . . I can rule out that one.

"My little girl is growing up so fast! Her first kiss! James, we have to meet this boy!" My eyes widened.

"Oh no! Jack and I aren't dating!" I say quickly.

"But you kissed him?"

"First of all, _he_ kissed _me_. . . . Besides, I'm pretty sure it was just to make his girlfriend who cheated on him jealous. It wasn't that big of a deal!"

"Pretty sure? What'd he do after it happened?" I never got the chance to answer, due to Mike doing it for me. He put on his girliest face and girliest voice.

"They stared into each others eyes for an eternity!" He fluttered his eyes. See what I live with? That . . . _thing_!

"You know, how about we all just eat?" I ask attempting to change the subject..

"Oh, but Kimberly! Why would we do that when we could talk about your simply delightful first kiss?" I grabbed a knife and stabbed it right in between his fingers, glaring.

"Look at you! You just killed a place mat!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Shut it, Michael. Oh yeah, I went there." You see the both us hated our full names, so we called each other that so we could annoy the living hell out of each other.

"Whatever, stupid."

"Retard." We also did that on occasion. To show how much we really cared for each other. The rest of our dinner was in silence I didn't say anything when I was done, I just got up and left.

I went up to my room and pulled out my homework. I had something due in . . . everything. I groan and lie back on my bed. Why must homework exist? Is it just so the teachers can watch us suffer? I'm beginning to think that's the reason why.

I felt something crawling of my face. 'Get off me!" I mutter to my four month old puppy. I look at her as she just lies on top of my stomach as if she's queen of the world. Her ears are bigger than her head, I called her Dumbo sometimes and tell her to fly.

Normally I'd just lie her next to me as I did my work, but right now she was my excuse to not do work ("But mom, Gray is just so comfortable - I'd just hate to have to move her!").

"Gray! Come eat your food!" I looked at her frowning at her.

"Please don't leave to fulfill this awful fate! I'd rather be thrown to Tartarus!" She left me though, just like any dog would when they heard the word "food". I make a loud over exaggerated groan and sit back up. I look around and grab a book. It was Catching Fire. Knowing me, I'll probably read this then realize I have homework that I didn't do. I'm beginning to believe I have ADHD. Or TDMOGT (Trying to Distract Myself in Order to Get out of Things).

I put the book back and reluctantly grab my homework. I pull it over to me and stare at the paper for a good five minutes. I probably would've done that for another twenty, but my phone rang.

"OH, THANK THE HEAVENS!" I quickly grabbed my phone that was bursting out Call Me Maybe and lie back on my bed. Why would I have that as my ringtone? Well, if I was lazy and my phone was across the room, I would get up just so I wouldn't have to listen to the song anymore. Don't get me wrong, Carly has a great voice, but after listening to that song for the twenty millionth time it gets on your nerves.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, it's Jack!" I quickly sit up.

"How'd you get my number?!"

"I asked your science partner. . . ." My eyes widen.

"How did _he_ get my number?!" I heard Jack laugh on the other line.

"Aww, he has a crush!"

"Albert, has my number. _Albert_!" I shiver in disgust.. Could this day get worst? First Grace, the my family talking about my first kiss, now this?! "Why are you calling me?" I ask annoyed as I try to change the subject.

"Well you and Grace kind of stormed out. I just wanted to make sure you two didn't, you know, murder each other or scratch each others eyes out. . . ." I laugh.

"We almost did. . . ."

"What happened between you two?" I frown.

"Exactly what I said. I was keeping her from becoming popular, so she ditched me." He was silent for a while, Actually a long time. I had to check and make sure he hadn't hung up. "Jack? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. . . I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay?"

"Bye!"

"Bye. . . ?" With that he hung up. That was weird. . . What was I doing again? Oh right, I was reading Catching Fire. I smile as I lay down more comfortably and open up the book to read it again for the five hundredth time. I pretended not to notice the homework that was so obviously in front of me as I flipped the pages. Before I knew it, it was ten and I had finished the book. What an awful cliffhanger. When I first read the book I had made the mistake of doing my usual bad habit of reading the last page and giving myself that spoiler. That happened to me with so many books, but I couldn't help it - I wanted to know if there was a happy ending or not. I sit up, exhausted, and finally register the homework in front of me.

I groan once more and lie down again, putting the book over my face as I make pouting noises. Then I had that great realization that it's Friday. I jump up and literally push my homework off my bed and start dancing terribly. My mom walks past my room, but stops and stares at me. I stop in mid-dance.

"Should I ask?"

_Awkward_. . . . I feel my cheeks flush. "No . . .?" My mom continues on, pretending she hadn't seen anything. I stop dancing though, because I was too afraid someone would walk in again. I was suddenly wide awake - which happens when I realize it's the weekend. This usually results in me got to bed at twelve am to about three am. Yet I'll still manage to wake up at seven through nine..

Though surprisingly, I was even worse on Saturdays.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is all for today! You may have noticed that there are quite a few Hunger Games references in this chapter. Well, that's because the new movie comes out in less than two weeks! Do you guys have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? HOW MANY TIMES I'VE WATCHED THAT TRAILER? I have it memorized!. I know, I'm crazy. . . but I love the Hunger Games! I read the books when I was nine, and the movie was fairly good compared to the book unlike some movies *cough* Percy Jackson *cough*. Anyway, I'm going to the midnight premiere! I can't wait! Then it's going to Christmas then New Years! The year has gone by so fast! **

**Also, this entire chapter was pretty much my life. Gray is my dog whom is currently curling up next to me sleeping. I do have a bad habit of reading the last page of a book before the first one. That's how my sibling and I talk to each other, I really am like that with my homework and weekends. Although my weekend is on Tuesdays and Thursdays every week. So I shouldn't be so bad when it comes to homework, but ugh! I. HATE. IT. The only thing wasn't my life was the beginning of the chapter with Grace and when the whole "first kiss" thing happened.**

**Oh yeah, and shout out to Hannie597 for being my 50th reviewer! Yay! Thank you all! Seriously it's the third chapter and I've already passed 50. My new review goal is 75. Can I get 75 review this chapter? 75th reviewer gets a shout out? Ooh! 75 reviews in honor of the 7th annual Hunger Games! Sorry, that's currently all i can think about. . . .**

**Also, although the most of you wanted Jace. It must be Jika, because Grace's character isn't exactly going to get any nicer after this. She probably won't be nice until like the last chapter so sorry Jace lovers! Jika has to prevail!**

**One last thing, if you have any ideas for this story pPLEASE PM me about it or leave it in a review. Because I have the general idea but I've been getting WB lately! **

**Oh yeah and if you review this chapter, I will be giving a sneak peek because I was going to make this chapter longer, but it just wasn't working. So I have about five paragraphs of the next chapter done.**

**REVIEW GOAL - 75**

**Alright that's it. Super long authors not. Or not. Idk, I can never tell if they're long or not until I post it. Either way if you read that, say you love the Hunger Games in your review and you'll get an extra long sneak peek. Even if you don't, lie about it, I won't know!**

**Alright, now I'm done! **

**Byeee!**

**~Juliana**


	5. Saturdays

**Chapter 5**

**Saturdays**

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU MICHAEL JAMES CRAWFORD! MARK MY WORDS!" Mike ran out the room laughing his stupid ugly head off. Thanks to him, I'm soaking wet. There I was, just peacefully sleeping and dreaming sweet things when - _BOOM!_ Some idiot poured water on my face.

Currently, I'm chasing the idiot with cold ice water around my house. "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" I picked up my speed as we ran through the kitchen receiving strange looks from our parents.

"What are you two doing?!" I chased him into the living room.

"He poured water on my face!" Mike laughed.

"It was an accident!" I ran faster, until I finally caught up to him and poured it on top of his head.

"Oops! It was an _accident_!" I smirk as I out the cup down.

"_Idiot_."

"_Stupid_."

"Both of you sit _down_!" Mike and I laughed. Somehow we always managed to drive our mother insane. I kind of felt bad for her, considering this is how most of our mornings began. Or at least on Saturday.

We sat down at the table obediently. "Guess who Kim is going to meet after breakfast!" Mike shouted loudly. I glared at him, giving him a look that said 'don't-you-dare'. He didn't listen. No surprise there.

"Who?"

"Jack Brewer aka First Kiss" I put my face in my hands, preparing for another conversation of my first kiss.

"I thought they weren't dating though?"

"Oh, no. They're just really 'close friends'," honestly it's like living with a spider. Almost everyone hates them, they're super annoying, and impossible to get rid of.

"Shut it!" I snap irritated. For once it'd be nice to have some peace and -

"Your right, you two are in love.," Mike says thoughtfully.

"I never said that. I'm honestly starting to believe Mom gave birth to an alien! I go to go - "

"Meet your boyfriend?"

"Bye!"

'You know you're still in pajamas right?"

"I'm aware." I shut the door, locked, and got away from there as fast as I could. Jack had invited me over for breakfast with some friends at his house. Not sure why . . . Oh my god! Maybe I _should've_ gotten dressed. I stop for a minute and frown. After five minutes of contemplating whether or not I should go back and get dressed, I shrug and continue walking. _Since when do I care about what I look like?_

Jack's house really isn't that far from my place. It's just two streets and a stop sign away. I was pretty surprised when I found out he lived near me and not in a mansion. It's still better than my place though.

I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to open the door. I could here voices from inside before I rang the doorbell, I'm just praying that one of them doesn't belong to Grace. I'm pretty sure Jack knows now though not to put Grace in I in the same room unless he wanted to nuke that room.

I started tapping my foot impatiently. May I just say, I have no patience at all. When I get impatient I do . . . _things_. I started pushing the doorbell rapidly. I started laughing stupidly and tried to see how fast I could do it. I think it was like five rings per second. Probably more. I kept pressing, completely ignoring the fact that I was probably weirding everyone out.

The door opened, but I didn't stop. I saw Jack's hand reaching to pull m hand away from the doorbell. He grabbed it and held my hand tightly. I looked at him with innocent eyes then pushed the button one more time, which I probably shouldn't have done, because that lead to me doing the same thing I was doing seconds ago except it was with my other hand.

Jack quickly grasps both hands in his. Preventing me from ringing the doorbell anymore. I frown at him "Think you had a little to much fun with doorbell, sweetheart. . . ." he says to me calmly, but also as if I'm a child. I knew it was a joke, and it was a pretty childish thing for me to do, but I hate being spoken to like a child. Though for some reason I found it amusing when he continued to speak me in that tone.

"Now why don't we go inside? By the way I love you bunny pajamas!" I smily brightly and give him my best little kid voice.

"Thank you. My mommy bought them for me!" he laughed, I eventually joined him. We would've probably just stood outside laughing for three hours like idiots if it weren't for Jerry.

"Yo, Jack! Who was at the door?" We stop laughing gradually and Jack pulls me inside, but not before I get three more good rings out of the doorbell. I wouldn't be surprised if I out rang the thing. We walk into his living room, causing four pairs of eyes to fall on me.

"Oh, hey. Kiwi, right?" _Seriously? Are they that big of idiots? Can you think of anyone more clueless than - don't answer that._

"No. . ." I mutter, but they most likely didn't here me.

"So. . . . why'd you ring the doorbell five million - _trillion_ times?' Brody asks conversationally. I take a seat on Jack's couch next to Jerry, but not to close. I'm sure three people could sit in between us.

"Oh, well, I kind of get . . . impatient.. . .." I say blushing.

"You don't say?" Jerry says, is stick my tongue out.

"Shut it, _PigFace_!" Jerry frowns.

"How do you know about that?" I smile.

"I've known all of you for a very long time, I have stories on all of you. . ."

"How long have you know us? I thought you were new this year?" _Ouch_.

"Uh, no. . . . As for your question; I've know Jack for eleven years, Jerry for ten, Carson for eight, and you for seven." Brody didn't make eye contact, probably feels like a jerk. Along with the rest of them who were looking anywhere but me.

"Oh, well. What stories do you have on us?" Carson asks as a lame attempt to change the subject.

"Well, Jerry is called PigFace because in second grade he glued seventy pieces of bacon to his face to prove to Jack that bacon would stick to his face. He won the bet they had made, but had to go to the emergency room. Thus, his name was PigFace for the rest of second grade." I smile as Jerry hides his face in a pillow. I laugh.

"So, Kiwi, tell us about yourself," I raise my eyebrows. That has got to be the most cheesiest thing in the world to ask.

"What is this? An interview?" They laugh.

Brody laughs and grabs a hairbrush "Yes, of course. Now, Miss, I've written down a couple questions for you. . . ." I laugh.

"Well, I'll let you two continue your 'interview' while I go get us some drinks. . ." Jack says getting up and exiting into another room. The guys abruptly stopped laughing and stared at me with serious expressions.

"Kiwi, don't get us wrong, you're awesome and super fun to hang out with, but . . . " _oh no, here it comes . . ._ "we just wanna know why Jack has suddenly invited you to our group and started making out with you in the cafeteria. It's just not something he would normally do. . ." _Okay, that one hurt._

"Oh, yeah. Of course I know. I thought you guys did too. . . ."

"No, we don't. Can you tell us?"

"Well it's his whole project popularity thing. It's stupid really. . ." I mutter, desperately wanting the attention off me.

"Can you please -"

"Jack!" I say happily as he puts down five Dr. Pepper's. I frown.

"Dr. Pepper? That's the best you can do?" All the boys look at me like I'm an alien or some strange bizarre object that shouldn't be approached.

"Dr. Pepper is a favorite! You've got to be mental to not like it!" I put my hands up in defense.

"Well if you like it so much than you take mine and marry it while I get myself a Root Beer?" I look at Jack as I say that for confirmation that he has it.

"Sorry. Don't have it!"

"Cream Soda?"

"Nope."

"Mountain Dew?"

"Nope."

"Seven Up?"

"Nope."

"Sprite?"

"Nope?"

"Pepsi?"

"Nope!"

"_Coke_?" I ask in a last desperate attempt.

"Nope!"

I throw my hands up in the air. Who doesn't have Sprite? Or Pepsi? Or _Coke_?! "Ugh! Seriously? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry, Kiwi. I'm not!"

I put my hands on my face and scream. But it's muffled because of my hands. Saturdays are fun. It's the day I get a whole day to read or write, not spend the day with four blockheads!

"You're all idiots. . . ."

"Thank you!"

"Jerry, I know! I will make you your stupid cookies!" I shout shutting the door on his face. I walk back into the room and stare at Jack. "Does he ever shut up?" I ask bitterly as I plop myself onto the couch next to Jack.

"Please let me know if he does." I laugh "He can't be quiet for more than five minutes, even _that'd_ be a miracle. . . ." he starts laughing with me.

All the guys had finally left leaving Jack and I alone. I was going to leave with them, but Jack wanted me to stay because Jerry's bringing his girlfriend, Mika, over and Jack wanted me to meet her. "Does Mika live far away?" I ask randomly.

"Um . . . not really. She lives about six, seven blocks away? She lives with her Uncle Phil, who's kind of nuts. . . ." I frown._ Nuts? Is he that big of a jerk?_

"That's a bit rude don't you think?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Oh no - I didn't mean it like that! Even Mika thinks so. Have you ever been do Falafel Phil's?And met the owner?" I shrug.

"Yeah, of course. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hello? Falafel _Phil_, her Uncle _Phil_! Your not honestly _that_ oblivious are you?"

"Ooooh. . . . . yeah he's a bit nuts. . . ." Jack laughs.

"Yeah. . . ." I jumped up when the doorbell rang. It scared the fudge out of me! Jack chuckles a laugh at me. "Did that scare you Kiwi?"

"Oh, shut it!" He laughs as he approaches the door. I here him open the door and girl with an . . . interesting yet awesome accent speak.

"Jack! Jerry is such an _idiot_!" I hold in a laugh, even his girlfriend calls him an idiot behind his back!

"What'd he do now?" Jack asks sighing.

"He came over to my house to pick me up, which is normal of course. Anyway, you know how Uncle Phil is in love with Tootsie, right?" _Tootsie? What kind of parent would name their chile Tootsie?_ "Well Jerry being the big stupid idiot he is decided that it'd be funny to paint him green! So he started literally painting Tootsie while I was getting ready. He thought my Uncle wouldn't know it was him, but Uncle Phil walked in right as Jerry was putting his paint away! He started screaming and crying, so I stole Jerry's keys while he has to help Phil clean up Tootsie. . . ." the girl, whom I'm assuming is Mika, finishes exasperated as she sits down on the couch next to me with her hands on her face. It's silent for a bot until I finally can't stand it anymore.

"Who's Tootsie?" Mika screams, clearly startled by me, she probably didn't know someone else was in the room with her. At least other than Jack.

"You scared me! Sorry about that. . . . oh and Tootsie is my Uncles goat." I blink. _Goat?_

"Goat?"

"Yeah! Haven't you ever been to his restaurant? His goat has come walking out of the kitchen before!" Jack laughs. "By the way I'm Mika," she says with smile.

"I'm Kim."

"Kim?" Jack asks surprised "I thought your name was Kiwi!"

"Well how would have you known? You've never asked! Besides who's name is Kiwi?!" I ask surprised that he actually believed that my name was Kiwi! I mean, really! _Kiwi_!

"Whatever. Anyway, the reason I wanted you to meet Mika, Katy," - _oh you've got to be kidding me! I told him my name five seconds ago and he already messed it up!_ - "is because Mika is the make-up goddess. I mean she makes magic happen!" I shrug.

"So?"

"Well if this plan to make you popular is going to succeed, you need to stop with the whole I'm-to-lazy-to-get-ready-so-I'll-just-have-a-class ic-hobo-look-today style. You know what I'm saying?" My jaw drops in hurt. _Rude!_

"What are you implying, Brewer?"

"We need to give you a makeover!"

"A what?"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mika asks me three hours later. Three hours of applying make-up, making my hair extra curly, of her picking out a thousand outfits that Mika wants me to model in!

"I guess?" She flipped the chair around and my eyes widened in shock. I looked . . . good. I had very little make-up on, but it was just the right amount; and my hair was down with curls. I could get used to this.

"What do you think?" Mika asked quietly.

"I . . . I love it!' She squealed.

"Oh, I knew you would!" I laugh "Now it's time for the outfits! I brought some of my clothes over when Jack told me you were getting a makeover. That's why I took so long to get ready, but I didn't think my boyfriend would be painting my Uncles goat green!" she says lightly.

"It's Jerry, it can't be that surprising. . . . ."

"You're right, it was kind of funny seeing my Uncles face and Jerry's worried expression. . . ." she giggles. "Anyway, I brought about ten outfits for you to keep, but I have the perfect outfit for Monday!" Mika says excitedly as she starts pulling out the most glamorous outfits I'd ever seen in my life.

"Keep?"

"Yup!"

"Are you sure?" I ask a little uneasily. I mean, this outfits are beautiful, if she's will to give the up, then she must really like me "You barely even know me. . . ." I mutter quietly.

"That's true, but I've known you long enough to know that you're sweet and have a great personality," I smile.

"People usually don't describe me like that. . . ."

"Well, they should." I smile, I had a friend again. One whom I felt confident who wouldn't ditch me for a guy or any other stupid thing. She grabbed a pair of white shorts, a gray tank top, and some sparkly silver heels. She put them in my hands and urged me to put it on. I quickly did as she said, then walked out clumsily, due to the heels. _How do people walk in these things?!_

I walked up to Mika again only to have more things shoved in my face. She gave me some pearl earrings, - real ones, if I might add - a white bracelet with a silver heart and key on the front of it, with a treble clef necklace. I put them on hurriedly while Mika pulled out a shiny dark gray purse and handed it to me "Open it!" I did as told only to find the cutest pair of sunglasses. The were white frames with gray gradient lenses. She grabbed it from me and placed the on my head.

She took a step back and smiled brightly "You look beautiful" I smile as I do a twirl. "Do you think you can get this done on Monday morning?" My smile faltered.

"The clothes and accessories, yes. The make-up and hair, definitely not. . . ." she laughed.

"Do you think your mom and dad would be okay with me staying over Sunday night then?" she asks hopefully "My Uncle won't mind, he usually just let's me go wherever. . . ."

"Probably, I'll have to ask though. . . ."

"Well, Jerry and I are staying here for dinner. Why don't you go ask your mom sometime today, the come over, join us, then tell me?" she offers. I nod as I start to take everything off "Wait! We have to show Jack first!" I put my necklace back on and follow Mika down the stairs.

"Jack, she's done!" Mika shoves me into a closet right before I hear Jack ask where I'm at. "Kim, come on out!" I hesitantly walk out, I peak my head out and see Jack started to lay back on the couch, preparing to be unimpressed. I step out, Jack quickly sits and stands up when he sees me, His eyes are wide, and he keeps staring. . . .

"Who are you and what have you done with Katy?" Mika laughs.

"What do you think Jack?"

"You . . . you look . . . . _good_." I frown.

"You say that as if it's impossible for me to look good. . . ." he shrugs.

"Well I thought it was until now!" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to go change. . . . Should I take your bag of jewels and clothes with me, Mika?" I ask casually.

"Yeah, go fill your closet it up with your new wardrobe! Maybe next week we can go shopping!" she squeals as I walk back upstairs and change into my usual outfit. I walk back down with the bag and say goodbye. "I'll be back for dinner!" I shout as I walk out the door and back to my house.

"I'm home!" I shout loudly before walking up the steps to my room to hang up all my 'new' clothes. Three tank tops, three pairs of shorts, three regular Tee's, one that hangs over a shoulder, one flannel, four pairs of jeans, three dresses six pairs of shoes, three scarfs, eight bracelets, eleven pairs of earrings, two necklaces, a pair of sunglasses, a new backpack, _and_ eight purses. _Did she give me her whole wardrobe?! Although, not gonna lie I love the new backpack!_ It's blue and had in big white letters 'Keep Calm and Geek On'. Plus there was a cute keychain with nerd glasses! I know she bought this for me though, it still had the price tag on it.

By the time I put everything away, which took a long time, it was nearly time for dinner. I hurry down the steps and into the kitchen. "Hi, honey!"

"Uh, hey. Could I eat at Jack's house tonight?" my mom smiles goofily.

"Of course!" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, also I was wondering if my friend Mika could stay the night on Sunday?" my mom looked surprised, I hadn't asked to have friends over since eighth grade. Mainly because I don't have any, but whatever. . . .

"O-Of course. Now go have fun, but be back by nine!" I nod and head out the door. _Man today has been busy! Definitely not an average Saturday. . . ._ I start ringing Jack's door like a maniac, until Jack opens the door, grabs both my hands and pulls me inside.

"Really? Again?" I smile shyly and walk into the kitchen where I see Mika sitting.

"Jerry's still at your Uncles?!" Mika sighs.

"Yeah. He just text me that they're almost done though, and he'll be over in half an hour. never mind him though. . . . What did your mom say? Oh and what'd you think of everything I gave you?" She asks brightly. I take a seat next to her and smile.

"She said of course and I think that you didn't need to give me your whole wardrobe or buy me a new backpack, but I think it's wonderful, so thank you."

"How'd you know I bought the backpack?"

"Might wanna take the price tag off next time. . . ." we laugh. It feels nice to have friends again, to just talk to someone again. My stomach suddenly grumbles. For the first time I notice how hungry I am, and that wonderful smell that Jack is cooking.

"Mmmm . . . what's he making?"

"Pasta. Jack makes the best, too. he's a pretty good cook. . . ." I nod smiling.

"Jack comes into where we're sitting with a bowl of pasta that looks amazing.

"Should we wait for Jer-" I grad the bowl from him and quickly say "No!" then I start eating like I've never had pasta before. After taking a big bite I notice Mika laughing at me and Jack staring at me like I'm crazy. I smile through the pasta that's halfway in my mouth. Jack rolls his eyes and goes back into the kitchen, shortly coming out with two more bowls. We eat in silence for a while. Which I didn't mind because the pasta was the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. All good things must come to an end though. Jerry came when I was about a quarter done with my pasta.

"You started without me?" he asks frowning.

"We were going to wait, but Katy went and stole the pasta from me like it depended on her life!" Mika laughs.

"Katy? I thought it was Kiwi!" I shake my head. They'll never learn. . .

"It's neither! It's Kim! K-I-M! _Kim_!" I say annoyed as I shove pasta my mouth. They both ignore me though.

"Sorry!" Jack says, but I know he doesn't mean it. This is the reason that I can't fall for him, one of the reasons I keep reminding myself I'm only doing him a favor.

"_Anyway_. . . . What do you think of my famous pasta, Katherine?" I bite my lip and ignore the name that he's going to be calling me for the next few days.

"It's great!" I exclaim forcing a smile. The table buzzes, and look for the source. It's Mika's phone. She frowns as she reads the text. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"My Uncle is going on a vacation for the week to Hakmakinsatn **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong!)** to see his mother!"

"You can stay at my place?" I offer to Mika, she smiles at me.

"Really?" I nod.

"Yeah! My house isn't to far from yours or Jacks, and my parents wouldn't mind" I say brightly.

"Alright! I'll tell Uncle Phil!" she texts him in under a second then quickly grabs her stuff, while I shove the rest of my pasta in my mouth.

"Come on Kim!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

"Bye!" I shout with Mika before I slam the door shut. She pulls me in some random direction, which I'm assuming is to her house. Even if we did stope there to get her stuff we were still at my house in less than five minutes. My mom didn't mind Mika so we just went straight to my room.

"I've never been to a sleepover before!" Mika says excitedly.

"Really?" I ask genially surprised.

"It's true. No ones ever invited me to one before. . . ."

"_Really?_"

"_Really_."

"Well, I'm glad I could be your first!" she smiles at me. We stay in a comfortable silence for a while, just doing normal things - getting into pajamas, sitting, texting people. "How did you meet Jerry?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. . . ."

"Well?"

"It's funny really. I was new at school and he told that we were dating after I had rejected him! I found out and my Uncle and I decided to get revenge. I told Jerry that I would only go out with him if he did the traditions of my country when someone wants to date someone. My Uncle and I made up the most ridiculous things and he did them all. I started feeling bad when he actually ate the chewed up piece of gum we found under the table, but he ate it. I told him that it was revenge and he told me that I was the coolest girl he ver met, then I said since he was willing to do all of those things for me, we should try it for real. . . . We've been dating ever since!" I smile.

"That's so cute!" I say smiling. We stayed up for awhile, just talking, until my mom got mad us for still being up at one am. I quickly turned the lights off, and lied down.

"Night Mika."

"Night Katherine." I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut it!"

* * *

**A/N: One of my longest chapters. . . . . I hope you enjoyed that, but the chapters are probably going to get longer. . . . **

**Shout out to: autumn1999 for being the seventy-fifth reviewer AND to a guest who has the same name as me because this was her first review, and it's okay if you were babbling. =)**

**20 REVIEWS UNTIL A 100! Can I get that this chapter? Pwease? Can you help me join the hundreds club? Hundredth reviewer gets a shout out?**

**Also I'm going to become super busy starting tomorrow. It's my sisters birthday so that's happening. Friday and the weekend (well I guess technically Friday is a part of my weekend =P) I'm going to try and finish my classes for the semester (I take online classes). Which is probably going to take longer than the weekend, so I'll be working on that until I finish everything. So I will try and continue to update Wednesdays, but don't get mad if it's a week late.**

**Alright that's all!**

**Byeee!**

**~Juliana**

**Review Goal: 100**


	6. Beautiful

**Chapter 6**

**Beautiful**

* * *

"You look beautiful, Kim. I wish I looked like you. . . ." I don't know what to say. Mika, one of the most beautiful girls in Seaford wished she looked like me. Has everyone just been losing their minds lately?

"Oh, no. You're the pretty one. I wished I looked like _you_." She gives me a smile but only responds with "Are you ready to face everyone?"

It's currently Monday morning, Mika just gave me my makeover again, and she's currently doing hers. I think about her question. _Am I prepared to do this? What will everyones reactions be? _I've just been called beautiful for the first time in my life, usually I'm referred to as "_ugly_" or a "_terrifying_ _creature_" and other stuff I'd rather not repeat "I don't know" I answer truthfully.

"She gives be a big, reassuring smile "You'll be fine, and I'll be with you the whole day!" Mika and I just recently found out we have almost the exact same schedule, except one elective which we don't take on Mondays. "Thank you, for everything."

"I did nothing but give you friendship and let your inner beauty shine!" I laugh.

"Exactly."

"Come on, we're gonna be late for school!" She garbs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen where I see two toasts waiting on the counter. "Morning honey! Oh - are you going for a new look?" My mother asks examining my outfit and make-up.

"Something like that." Mike comes rushing down the stairs and steals my toast. "Seriously? Get your own toast!" He just stairs at me though.

"Not bad, sis! You look good, I like it!" he declares as he finishes up his - oops, I mean MY toast.

"Thanks. . . ." I say bitterly before grabbing my bag and heading out the door with Mika. "Bye!" I shout, not bothering to look back. The walk to school is silent, but there isn't many things we could talk about. Besides, my mind was elsewhere, thinking of all the multiple reactions people could have. _Love? Hate? Laughter? Shock? All of the above?_ I try not to think about it and just hope for the best and prepare for the worst. The challenge becomes more difficult though as we get closer to the school. My heart is pounding and I can feel my palms starting to sweat. The worst part is we got here late, so pretty much the entire population of the school is here.

I make an abrupt stop right before we turn the corner where our school is. Mika stops and gives me her signature smile. "Stand straight; smile; walk confidently; act like you don't care about their reactions, and try not to trip!" I nod and do as told.

I stand tall, walk as smoothly as I can in heels, smile, and walk confidently as I approach the school.

Everyone is staring as I enter the building. I grasp my hand on the knob, give it turn a prepare myself for the reactions. The first thing that happens is some random guy spitting his water out and having it land on his girlfriend, must admit, it was extremely hard not to laugh. Another guy dropped his textbooks and tripped backwards a little. Some unpopular yet more popular than I am (or should I say was?) staring at me in . . . _envy?_ No. No one gets jealous of me. I try my best not react to all the staring and silence and just overall reactions as I walk through the halls. As I progressed the only thing I could heat was the loud clacking of my heels. After what seemed like an eternity I reached my locker and put everything in there and pulled out what I needed as quickly as possible then walked quickly behind Mika so we could go to her locker than just do anything but stay silent. It's driving me insane.

We take a seat in Mr. Mullins class. It should be empty since most kids get there at the last minute, but I am surprised to find that we are in fact the last to arrive. I take my usual seat in the front next to a girl named Kelsey Vargas.

"Hey Kelsey!" Mika greets "This is Kim, one of my friends, I'm sure you know her though, considering you've been sitting next to her in homeroom for the whole yera.

"Yeah, but we've never been properly introduced. . . ."

"Well then, have fun, become friends or whatever." Mika says brightly as she walks away from us and takes her seat in the back next to Julie. Kelsey shakes her head before smiling and turing to me.

"Kelsey."

"Kim." I respond as we shake hands goofily. We both laugh.

"So, you usually don't where such . . . . fancy outfits?" Kelsey says awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll explain later, here's my number" I say ripping out a piece of paper and tossing it to her, she adds it to her phone in 0.1 seconds then sends me a message in less than 0.5. I grab my phone to see what she sent me.

**+153023319188:** Hiiiiiii!

I laugh and wave to her. "You're supposed to answer silly!" I roll my eyes.

"I would but class is about to start!" She shakes her head in disapproval.

"Oh sweetie, yo've to learn to be more of a daredevil!" I stick my tongue out at her just as the bell begins to echo loudly through the halls shortly followed by the announcements.

"Good morning staff and students today is" - blah blah blah - "and the weather is currently" - blah blah blah - "Please join me as we sing he Pledge of Allegiance."_ I know. Super exciting huh?_

The day morning went by slow as usual, but 700 million years later the bell rang for lunch. Mika and I walk in and take our seats in between Jack and Jerry. Mika gives Jerry a quick peck, and Jack surprises me when he gives me one. I shouldn't be surprised though, I know why he did it. He told me the plan. We pretend to date to make Lindsay jealous to distract her as we have me take over her position as Queen Bee. Why should I be surprised?

We sat in silence all lunch, no one said anything, just stared at each other as if communicating through our minds. Brody, Carson, and Jerry know somethings up. I don't know why Jack doesn't just tell them, especially Jerry. Mika keeps attempting to speak but she stops herself every time. Jack is thinking, and I'm . . . well I'm usually ignored. I'm used to the quiet.

The day continues to move along slowly, with people staring at me and giving me strange looks, but eventually it ends and Mika and I walk silently to Jack's house. Why we're going there? I do not know. Probably to discuss the first part of the plan.

I ring his doorbell, just once though. I don't know why, but I don't feel happy enough to do it. I feel miserable. Jack answers and gives me a confused look, I shrug and push past him. I hear him ask Mika what's wrong, but she doesn't know. I don't even know.

"So, how was the first day?" I sit on the couch and realize why I'm so upset and miserable.

"I'm not the right girl for your popular plan." I state flatly.

"What do you mean? You're perfect!" Jack says happily. I take a deep breath and stand in front of him.

"No, I'm not. I won't be able to make Lindsay completely jealous, she's only jealous because she hates me. She'll get over it though, because I'm not pretty enough. I'm not beautiful or pretty at all! I'm the opposite! I'm not good enough to fit in the popular crowd either! I'm a loser! If I weren't one, Grace and I would still be friends, I'd be popular already, but I'm not. I never will be either. I'll never be beautiful, or charming, or funny, or anything else. I'm just a nobody."

"Katherine -" I glare at him.

"It's Kim. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from dropping out of your plan. Find another girl. One that's really beautiful and one that's okay with having her first boyfriend being a fake one or her first kiss to be all part of an act. Goodbye, Jack." I walk confidently to the door, open it, and exit unintentionally making a loud slam that echoed in my ears until I got home.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I just felt like I had to update today because you guys got me to a hundred reviews! Yay! Thank you all so much! I plan on going far with this story, not sure how long it'll be, because it was never supposed to be long, but you've all given m some great ideas and more keep popping into my head! Also shout out to LUKETA (Guest) for being my hundredth reviewer!**

**So as usual, PM me or leave it in a review if you have any ideas and anyone who does review will get a Sneak Peak, so yeah. That's all I guess. Once again sorry for the shortness, just trying to make sure I could update today! The next will be longer, besides this is kind of a filler chapter.**

**Oh and, I'm running out of stories to read on FF, so if you have any stories you have that I could read or if you know any really good stories, tell me about them!**

**Alright now I'm done!**

**Byeee!**

**~Juli**


	7. Mud Queen

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I rip out all of the things Mika gave me out of my closet and throw it across the room. I flop onto my bed as I take out my earrings and other jewelry that I'd rather never wear again. I hear a soft tapping, though I ignore until I hear the person began to beg for me to let them in. I don't, but the door manages to get pushed open even though I made sure it was locked. I give Mika a questioning look, but she just holds up a key that I know my mother gave her. I sigh and discontinue the momentary eye contact we had made.

She sighs and picks up a pink dress with white specks on top from the floor. She takes it and sits it next to me. "Put it on." I raise my eyebrows, doesn't she know that I won't do that in a million years? "Trust me." I take a deep and grudgingly, I pull it on and give Mika look that says "So what?". She stays silent and keeps her face emotionless. In fact she does nothing but hand be a pair of beige high heels. I put them on and frown at her. Still she does nothing but hand me heart earrings and, diamond bracelet. I quickly put it on as she lightly wraps a gray scarf around me.

"If you're not beautiful then everyone in this world is hideous." I roll my eyes and say "If you believe that, you've gone metal." She laughs, I even give a little smile

"I'll prove it to you!" I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" She sighs.

"I don't know, because apparently boys dropping their books over you, won't convince you!" I keep my face emotionless.

"Mika, even if I looked good - which I didn't - it was because everyone was so shocked that I could look decent that their eyes tricked them," Mika gives me an "Are you serious?" look, but I ignore it.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" She says with a slight laugh, but her face quickly turns serious "Tell me, why is that you can't accept you're pretty? Inside and out?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I've been told that my whole life. By all the girls and guys when I was young, Grace never did anything to stop them, neither did I, because what they said was true. It still is. Even my grandmother agreed with them." I say the last part so quietly I'm surprised she even heard me.

"When did that happen?"

"I was seven, I came to her house crying one day because all the girls had been so rude, and said truly awful things, it seemed worse when I was seven, but that day my grandma cleared the record straight. She looked at me said 'You can't fight the truth'," I can feel the tears fighting their way out of my eyes, and eventually I just let it fall "aren't families supposed to say the opposite? I guess it's better that she told the truth though, right?" Mika frowns, then stands up and offers a hand.

"Come on, I'll prove it to you tonight. Well, at least before Christmas." Christmas. Less than a month away.

"How?"

"I'll tell you, but first, we have to get you prettied up!'

"This is pointless! Just tell me already! Or else I'll rip this dress of and burn your make-up. . . ." I say annoyed now.

"Do you ever get told you have no patience?'

"Often," I respond simply.

"Figures. Anyway you know how the Winter Wonderland dance is coming up for the holidays, right? Well, Kings and Queens are getting nominated today!"

"I don't like where you're going with this. . . . ."

"We're nominating you!"

"No, no, no, no! A million times no!" Mika frowns.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to walk onto some stage in front of the whole the school with some dress just to be embarrassed!" I say exasperated.

"Too bad!" Mika says cheerfully before dragging me outside. Her grip is like iron, no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't escape. Finally, I gave up and let he pull me around like a rag doll. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. . . ." It went on like that until I got dragged into the school, up on the stage for Mika to nominate me, and for me to nominate her (you should've seen her face). Then I met up with Lindsay only for her to call me a low life loser who's only going to embarrass herself. The usual.

It started raining and Mika was talking inside to her friends. I would love to go back inside, but some genius thought it'd be a great idea to lock the doors. I keep debating if I should just leave Mika here, but I decide against it for some reason. I sit down on the muddy bench and wait for what feels like three hours in the cold pouring rain. I'm shivering soon enough, did I mention I didn't bring a jacket.

"Hey Frank! Look who it is! It's that lame girl that Jack has been hanging out with!" I look up to see the one and only Heather Clarke running across the street. I see them running towards me. She gradually runs slower as she gets closer to me, she's laughing. Frank is waiting across the street for her, clearly uninterested in me.

"Nice dress. Where'd you get it? Or did your mother just sow the J. Crew label into it? It's sad that all her work will go to waste though. . . ." she smirks. I give her a confused expression, and for the first time I realize she's hiding something behind her back.

"What do you mean?' I say quietly.

"What? Speak LOUDER! NO ONE CAN HERE YOU!" She giggles exaggerating. I put my head down for a moment "Put your head up! Make eye contact!" I take a deep breath and stand up to face her. We're the same height, so we're face to face.

"I said 'What do you mean?'" I glare at her, she just laughs though.

"Aww, you're standing up for yourself!" she pauses for a moment before pouring ice water on me, then proceeded to push we into the mud spot right next to the street. I feel some gravel and dirt dig into my skin and I can feel scrapes on my knees. "See you around nerd!" she says cheerfully before putting my face into the mud. I look up and wipe the mud off my face then fall back down into the mud. I'm sure I would've stayed there awhile, but there was a huge semi coming in very close. I scream and quickly roll over. My heart is pounding, but the shock has ended.

I loo down at my dress, it's ruined. You can only see the mud, not the dress it once was. My legs and arms are covered in scrapes and cuts. I sit up on the curb and look up as the rain slowly washes the mud off my face. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I don't try to stop them, I just sit back and let them fall.

The tears turn into me having a full out crying fit. I hear the school doors opening and then someone coming over running to me. "Kim! What happened?!" I look at and meet Jerry's eyes. I cry harder and put my head in my knees. He hugs me and then helps me up "Let's go get Mika, okay?" I nod and follow him into the school doors that have now been opened.

"We push through the crowd until Mika is only a few feet away from us. I attempt to wipe away from eyes with my hand, but I realize it;s no use, considering they just keep pouring like waterfalls. "Mika!" Jerry shouts. She turns around and her smile quickly disappears when she sees me.

"What happened?!" Jerry simply shrugs.

"Dunno. Anyway, I'm gonna take her to Jack's place. You wanna come or stay here?" She looks back at her friends.

"I'll be over in an hour. I'll see you guys there!" Mika shouts before going back to her clique. Jerry nods and then proceeds to take me back outside. I'm still shivering the whole way there. So far today has been absolutely miserable. Jerry somehow manages to cheer me up a little though. When we reach Jacks house, he rings the doorbell, then again, again, and again and again. . . . I laugh/cry and trh once more try to wipe the tears away. Jack opens the door in pajamas and looks at me and frowns.

"What happened to nerd?" So much for stopping the tears. . . . I push past him through the door.

"Doesn't matter, doubt you'd care anyway. . . ' I mutter annoyed. I go to sit on the couch but Jack quickly stops me.

"Don't sit there! It's a white couch! You're covered in mud! You'll ruin it!" I roll my eyes. I start hiccuping, which starts to annoy me, then I just get really angry. I needed to throw something. Something at his head. I do what any teenage girl would do, I grab the first vase I find and aim for a bullseye. Sadly he has reflexes and easily dodges it. However, it certainly caught him off guard I grab another and throw it harder. He just dodges it again. I slide against the wall and bury my head in my knees.

After a moment I hear Jack whisper, "Do you think it's safe to approach?" I almost want to laugh. Almost. I hear Jerry smack Jack and can feel him roll his eyes. Someone starts to approach me - whom I assume is Jerry. The second I feel a hand touch me though, I bolt out the door. I wait a few moments to see if they're coming after me. Silence. Now loud footsteps, opening doors. I guess I'm just not worth it. I run home as quick as I can.

I open the door slowly in the hopes of avoiding my family. Luckily for me, they're not home. Mike had a volleyball game. I walk up to my room and rip off the dress and place it on my dresser. I look through all the clothes on the floor trying to find something to wear. I find a pair of sweats and a tank top. I put it on then continue to sit on my bed. I lie there for an hour, thinking of nothing. Just sitting and trying to stop the tears from falling. It was peaceful, I haven't had so much quiet since - the door slams open to reveal a very worried Mika.

"You scared the hell out of me Kim1 You could've been anywhere!" I look down and watch as a single tear slides down my face and lands on my pillow. Stupid tear. Mika walks over to me a gives me a big hug "What happened?" I tell her about Heather, How she pushed me into the mud and ruined my dress.

"I don't even know why it got to me. . . . Maybe it's because I truly realized how stupid I was to agree to Jack's stupid plan or how stupid I was for ever believing I could pull off being pretty and popular!" Mika sighs.

"Let's just forget about this popularity project thing. Enjoy the holidays. Enjoy Christmas and New Years, then next year we'll try again. Alright?"

"What about the whole winter queen thing?"

"You can drop out if you want to, but if you decide to stay, I bought you something. . . . ."

"What?"

"You'll see." I smile at her and laugh.

"Why is the world constantly against me?" I say glumly

"Because it knows that you're important. People who are important work to get where they are. It's preparing you. . . .' I raise my eyebrows.

"You sound like an old wise guy. . . ." she laughs then proceeds to throw a pillow at my face. I laugh along with her.

"Well here's to 2014."

* * *

**A/N: And done. So the whole popular thing won't happen until 2014, which isn't to far away. . . .I can' believe it's been a year! Speaking of which, I really wanted to post this tomorrow, because it's my one year anniversary with FanFiction! Yay! I decided to update today though, because I;m gonna for real get super bust soon, so I need to make sure I don't have you guys wait three months for chapter 7. . . ..**

**Also I don't know if I've said otherwise before - which I'm almost positive I have. . . Jack, Kim, and all of them are juniors and Kim's brother is a senior. I'm pretty sure I said they were sophomores, but whatever. They are, as of now, juniors.**

**I've also had two popular demands through PMs and reviews, which are:**

**1.) Make Kim and Grace friends again. Sorry, probably not gonna happen! Grace betrayed her, so if they do make up, Grace is going to have to really make an effort, which I don't see her doing because her character is really jerky. So let's do some math: Lindsay + Heather + 1/4 Mika = Grace. Mika because she's still somewhat nice.**

**2.) Make Kim and Jack have moments and stuff. Patience, young ones, patience. The only thing Jack sees Kim as is his ticket to revenge. He doesn't like her. Not yet at least. So, patience.**

**Oh, and before I forget I'm probably gonna change my PenName soon, because I'm one of those people who get tired of usernames, so I may change it five different times in this story! Who knows? Sorry if that bugs you, but I'm not a fan of permanent usernames!**

**One more thing: I NEED A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER. I have tried so hard to come up with one, but it's just not happening. So tell me in the reviews what you think!**

**Okay, I lied, THIS is the last thing. Anyone who reviews gets a special Sneak Peak!**

**I'm done now, I promise.**

**I feel like my authorS notes are always super long. . . .**

**Oh well!**

**Byeee!**

**~Juli**


	8. The Comeback

**Chapter 8**

"How did you not notice it?!" Sometimes I don't notice the most obvious or weird things. Like how weirded out I get when my parents call each other babe or how often I stop listening and think the I realize I have no idea what's going or after I snap out of my thoughts. Also like today. How I didn't manage to notice the foot of snow we have today. I know that sounds like nothing, but we never get Seaford. Not since my dad was about five or six. Maybe if Mika would've been with me I would've noticed, but she was with Jerry.

"I dunno, I just wan't paying attention. . . ."

"You're wearing shorts and a tank top!"

"It's not that cold, I don't know why you're wearing like five sweaters right now. . . ." I say lamely before closing my locker and sitting next to Mika on the bench next to Mrs. Flemmings classroom.

"You're weird" Mika states plainly "You must be immune to cold! Your realize it's forty degrees out!" I raise my eyebrows.

"Is it? It felt like sixty. . . ." Mika glares at me before punching my arm. I rub arm, not from hurt, but because I suddenly got cold there.

"Your hands feel like ice." I say annoyed.

"Exactly! Your's should too!" She reaches for my hand and holds it in hers "They're so warm!" She says still holding it, trying to warm hers.

"Yeah, no get them away from yours before they turn into icicles!" I snap before pulling my hand away.

"You bug me."

"Same to you. . . . ."

"Whatever. . . . Anyway, I was going to tell you - before you went crazy on me - that even if you are waiting to continue Jack's plan until next year, we should still do the little things. Like the simple things it takes." Mika says smiling.

"Okay? What are the simple things?" I ask having a feeling I'm going to regret tis.

"Well, for one thing, your confidence. It sucks. If you're going to be popular you need to have good comebacks and be confident with how look and such. I'm thinking the whole day I insult you and you come up with the best comeback!" I frown.

"That sounds awful. . . ."

"Will you do it?" Mika asks ignoring my previous comment.

"Fine." So the whole day I get rude comments from Mika, and I had to get her back. I was terrible at first but I got better gradually. It started to get really annoying though, and I was ready to rip someones head off. I snapped when I heard someone say "Wow . . . . God must hate you. . . ." I didn't know if it was Mika or if it was someone else but I stood up angrily. It was Lindsay. I look it her for a moment, thinking of the best insult to make her explode.

" At least my makeup doesn't look like it was put on by a bunch of four-year-olds learning how to finger paint." Her jaw dropped, we had a few moments of peace before the war began.

"You know, you're pretty . . . ." she pauses for a minute, and I'm a little confused until she says "freaking ugly. . . ." I glare.

"Bozo the clown called, he wants his face paint back."

"I'm trying to think of a compliment, but nothing comes to mind when I'm talking to someone as ugly as you."

"I thought you were beautiful when we first met then opened your mouth. . . . "

"So I hear the only place you've ever been invited is outside?"

"I bet your brain feels good as new, seeing as you've never used it."

"I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?"

"I'll never forget the time we met, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

"You know, I'm right now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

That's when the insulting stopped and we just started yelling at each other trying to see who could speak the loudest. I could feel everyone staring at us, and no one was talking except Lindsay and I. Every now and then you could here some random insult like when I said "Keep talking maybe someday you'll say someday you'll say something intelligent." I'm not sure how long we were there, but no one moved when the bell rang. They were o busy enjoying the show.

We may have been there for hours for all I know, but when it ended, it's something we all remembered.. It got silent the second the loud smack was heard. Actually it became silent when her hand motioned forward, right before her hand collided with my face.

* * *

"You both could get suspended! Especially you Lindsay!" Principal Funderburk shouted at us. He stays silent for a moment, making his mind up as of what to do with us "Kim, I will let you off the hook with a warning because this is your first time doing anything like this." I could tell Lindsay was resisting the urge to insult me further. "However, I have no choice but to suspend you Lindsay -"

"Wait1 It was a stage fight!" Lindsay looks at me confused, I was hocked myself.

"Kim, the whole school -"

"I swear, we were seeing how people would react!" What am I saying?! He sighs.

"Go, you both are off the hook. If you ever pull a . . . _stunt_ like that again, I will suspend you both." I nod and hurriedly run out the door with Lindsay.

"You know what you just did doesn't make us friends, right?" I snort.

"Please, why would I want to be friends with you? I'd rather drink toliet water! I just wanted to make sure that you're hear for the rest of school before winter break ens, so you enjoy your last days of Queen of the school. If it's with Jack or Mika or neither, trust me, I will take you down." I say determined. I'm still surprised as to what I had just said as well. It's like someone has taken over my body and was doing all the talking while I just sat back. Either way, I won't back down from what I said. I will take her down. Winter break starts next week, Mika leaves my house this Saturday. I think I'll continue to take the baby steeps with Mika, that way I'll be ready come next year.

I'll be ready to take Lindsay Cross.

**A/N: Ugh, I know. It's awful and short. I wrote this in less than an hour and i don't really have time to edit it. So if has lots of mistakes, bare with me guys. I've been super busy and I when I finally had some time on Monday, I got some really bad news.**

**Also a couple of people have said update faster or make Kick happen. I can't update faster, I'm sorry, I barely have time to write this chapter. Kick will happen, just wait. It won't happen for a while though.**

**Same as last chapter, I don't have a title, if you have any suggestions let me know. I will try and give you all Sneak Peaks, but if you don't get one, don't be surprised...**

**I'd also like to thank you all for reviewing. Nine reviews away from 150. 150th reviewer gets a shout out? Alright that's all I have to say!**

**Be sure to review, favorite, and follow!**

**Review Goal - 150**

**Byeee!**

**~Juliana**


	9. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 9**

**Christmas Eve**

* * *

"Mom, I know!" I say exasperated. "I can frost a cookie fine!" I say taking the cookies we had just baked from her. She puts her hands up in defense and walks over to the kitchen table.

"Alright, alright! Just hurry up, we have to get to your grandmothers house by seven pm!" I roll my eyes.

"You realize it's seven am right now?" I say raising an eyebrow. She sighs picking up her purse and keys.

"Yes, Kimberly. I am aware. I'm sure you'd like to stop by Mika's, and Jerry's, and Jack's house to give them your gifts. Then you have to finish those gifts that I told you to finish wrapping yesterday, but you didn't. . . Anyway, I have to make a stop to the store, if you run out things to do, call me. I'll find something for you." I wave her off.

"Mike! Get down here!" My mother shouts loudly.

"Why?!" I here Mike scream from upstairs.

"You're coming to the store with me!" My mom has this weird thing where she can't go to the store alone.

"Make Kim go!" I roll my eyes.

"Kim, is being useful and helping out, unlike you. Get down here or else I'll ground you for a month. . ." My mom didn't say that as loudly, but Mike got downstairs pretty quickly after she said that. They rushed outside, leaving me alone in the house. I finish decorating the thousands of cookies my mom made.

It's been about a week since Lindsay and I had our legendary insult war. Today is Christmas Eve, hence the gifts and cookies. Since then Mika has helped me out more with . . . becoming popular. It's just that now, we're stuck on something that I may never be able to solve.

According to Mika, every popular person has to have some sort of talent. Jack is apparently a third degree black belt, Jerry is pretty handy on the guitar, Lindsay is a writer (something I would've never guessing - I always thought she had a potato for a brain), and Mika is one of the most amazing artists I had ever seen. We've tried each of those things for me. When I tried kicking a dummy, I over kicked and fell on my face. Guitar, forget it; writing I couldn't even write a sentence. You can also scratch out drawing, I couldn't even draw a stick figure without making it look deformed. Mika was running out of talents.

Once the cookies were done, I made my way over to her house with a present. Mika wanted to try and come up with more talents. I doubt we'll get very far. . . I ring the doorbell once I get there and impatiently resist the urge to ring her doorbell a million times. Mika says it will disturb her uncle's goat. After about five hundred thousand million years, she answers the door.

"I got you a gift." I say handing her the little box. To my surprise she hands me one in return. We go into her living room and open them silently. I can see Mika's face light up when she sees the three tops I got her from Forever 21. I open mine to find it full of a bunch of paper and a single stuffed panda. I frown at it. A stuffed panda? Why would she get me this? "Not that I don't love this, but why'd you get me it?" Mika blushes and gives me a guilty look. I frown.

"If I tell you, promise you won't hate me?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I promise."

"Well, last week I started wondering what I should get you for Christmas since you became my one and only best friend. I knew it had to be special, because of what I just said. I couldn't find anything in your room that would give me a basic idea so I went on your phone and looked for some pictures. I found a video. It was a black screen the whole time, but it was sweet conversation between you and Jack. It was about his first crush." I blush. I had recorded that?!

"You figured it out, huh? Makes since, I guess it was a little obvious. . .." I mutter.

"I was surprised Jack didn't get it. You don'y hate me do you?" I laugh.

"Why would I hate my 'one and only best friend'?" She smiles at me.

"Well good, because that wasn't your main present." She pulls a large piece of white paper. It has something on the other side, but Mika is hiding it from me. "When I was new here, I immediately made friends with Jack and Jerry. Anyway my birthday was two days after I met them, Jerry found me a present right away, while Jack struggled and ended up giving me a painting of what I thought was a blonde clown until recently. I believe . . ." she says as she turns the paper around " . . . that this is a portrait of you?' I laugh lightly as I take it from Mika.

"Thank you. This is one of the best portraits of myself I've ever seen. . ." Mika laughs with me but frowns while staring at the painting. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing. It's just - what's on the hair?" I look at where Mika's hand in is moving to, until she touches it and it falls of the painting. "EW! IT WAS A BOOGER! EWWWW! EW, EW, EW, EW!" Mika screams while I'm laughing so hard, I'm crying and you can't hear me. I have to grab my stomach to stop myself. After she finishes freaking out we try and figure out more talents. I'm very athletic and good at gymnastics, since I did it for five years, but Mika said it didn't matter because I was aways last picked in P.E. anyway.

I tried dancing, unless I want to petrify anyone, I should really avoid doing that. "Mika it's useless! I have no talent! I'm athletic, that's about it!" I say exasperated.

"Everyone has talent, we just haven't found yours yet." I sigh, and fall down onto her couch. We stay silent for a minute. I grab out my phone "I gotta go, I still have to go see Jack and Jerry. . ." Mika nods and gives me hug before I walk out and make my way to Jack's house. It's a good thing our houses aren't too far apart. . .

I run up the steps that leads to Jack's house. We hadn't talked since I told him that I wasn't doing his stupid plan anymore, I'm sure Mika informed him on what I'm doing though. I expect Jack to answer, instead a tall and beautiful brunette opens the door. I suddenly feel awkward.

"Uh . . . hi? Is this the wrong house? I could've sworn this is Jack Brewer's house. . . ." I say looking out at the other houses.

"Yeah, this is the place. I'm his sister." I nod. I should've assumed his parents, and sister apparently would be home. It's just every time I've came over his family has been away. "Come on in". I walk in past her and look around the house as if I've never been there before. It's different this time. I can smell cookies and bread baking instead of the usual pizza that Jack buys. It's warmer inside too, usually Jack has the AC on at like forty degrees. He says there's already too much heat with him in the room.

"I'm Kim." I say smiling at her.

"I'm Dawn. I'm in college, I'm just home from the holidays." she says brightly.

"What are you majoring in?" I ask as we walk towards the kitchen.

"Architecture. You into designing." I shake my head.

"Not really. I'm more of an athletic type of girl." I say before entering the kitchen with her. 'Cool. . . Mom, dad! This is Kim, one of Jack's friends." A kind looking women who resembles Jack and Dawn turns around from something she's cooking. She smilies brightly at me and immediately offers me something. "Nice to meet you., I'm Kathryn Would you like some bread? I just took it out of the oven." I'm surprised how she treats me like she's known me for ages.

"I can't deny something that tempting. . . ." She laughs and hands me the most delicious bread I've ever had. "Jonathan! At least say hello!" I hear a lazy hello coming from the living room. Mrs. Brewer rolls her eyes.

"Ignore him. He's a bit jet lag, we've been traveling a lot lately. Jack is up stairs, but before you go up - is your last name Crawford?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah. . . . why?"

"Oh no reason. . . and have you lived in Seaford all your life?"

"Yeah. . . ?"

"One last thing, did you go to Seaford Elementary School when you were younger?" I nod, confused at how she knows all this.

"I'm gonna go upstairs now. . . ." she nods before returning to cooking. I look over at Dawn, she shrugs, apparently just as confused as me. I run upstairs quickly, but not before I hear Mrs. Brewer say "Jack was in with her. All the way up to fifth grade." I pause for a minute. Fifth grade? He said his crush on me only lasted through kindergarden. . . I could ask him, but it'd be hard to ask revealing my little secret. I sigh and knock on his bedroom door.

He opens the door almost immediately. I smile and walk in. "Hi?" He says, but it comes out more as a question. Luckily for me, he gets right to the point "What's been up with you? You haven't said a word to me for a week, then you and Lindsay were insulting each other to the extreme. . . ." I inform him on everything. I'll admit, I'm a little surprised Mika didn't blab all this to him. I'm assuming she wanted me to do so.

"That makes sense. . . . Anyway, I got you a gift. I wasn't sure if you were planning on talking to me, so it's not that great. . . ." He pulls out a Christmas stocking that said 'Pretty Girl' on it. It's clearly made out of paper and string, something I vaguely remember making in kindergarden for someone special. I made mine for my mother, which I'm sure nearly all of us had done, except Jack. He made one for pretty girl, one for me.

"Remember how I told you about my first crush? Well when we made these, I made one for her, but I never ended up giving it to her because I chickened out."

"Well then why are you giving it to me?" I ask raising my eyebrows. Technically it is mine, but he doesn't know that.

"Well, it says pretty girl, and you seem to fit that description. . ." I smile at him.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your big mouth that wasn't about you. . .' he laughs heartily.

"Thanks. . . ."

"Well anymore stories? About crushes, or Jerry, about life?" I ask with a bored expression. I have three hours to kill before I went to my grandmothers.

"I could tell you about my second crush?" I roll my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Well this one was in second grade. Blonde hair, brown eyes, seems to be a type I go for. . . Anyway basically the same plot line. I tried to impress her, except this time it was a little easier. Everyone hated he, except Grace and I. I would leave her flowers on he desk everyday, send her love letters, and chocolate. It made her smile, which was wonderful, because she din't do much of that. I couldn't ever go up to her in person, or else she'd think I was just messing with her. I did that until fifth grade, then I got over her and moved on. End of story." I sigh, he's so dang clueless! And along with that a terrible memory. Couldn't he tell it was me?!

"Cute. Not sure who that is, but I gotta go. See you later, m-kay?" I say a little rushed "Here's your present!" I say tossing it at him, then I rush out the door, then down stairs as quickly as I could.

Why is he such an idiot sometimes!? I sigh inn frustration. It would be less awkward if he would just figure it out himself! I try and take my mind off everything while I go to Jerry's. I only end up staying a couple of minutes though, my mom wanted to get to my grandmas early.

I got home, only to be rushed out the door. My mom decided it be fun to drive there at warp speed, so we got there pretty quickly. My mom opened the door with her keys. My grandma immediately smiles when seeing us. "Hi Mom!" My mother says giving her a hug, then Mike says hi, then me. Her favorite. I'm not saying that just to say that, she's made it pretty clear. "There's my beautiful granddaughter!" She exclaims giving me a big bear hug.

"I'm glad you think that, because my other one doesn't. . ." My grandma frowns at me.

"Don't listen to her." My grandma says flatly.

After that we did the same thing we do every year. All of the family on my moms side, including my dad, my moms sisters husband, and her brothers wife, gather at my grandmas home and we all open presents and gifts on Christmas Eve. Honestly it's my favorite time of the year. I really only hang out with my one cousin who's the same age as me, but still. It's that one time of the year when we all get together. One of the reasons Christmas is my favorite holiday, in fact.

The other reason being, at least for this year, it was my last holiday I celebrated before my life turned upside down and into chaos. Before everything changed,

* * *

**A/N: So I've had a crappy week, but luckily I managed to write this. I'm "eh" on this chapter, but I finished it, so that's an accomplishment right? **

**Erm . . . what else do I have to say. . .**

**Well almost to 200 reviews. I won't get there this chapter because that's almost exactly 45 reviews away, and I'm not even sure how many people read this story, but hopefully next chapter? =)**

**Also, I realized that I totally skipped over the whole Winter Queen thingy . . . There's no way I can put it now, because it just won't make sense, so let's just say Kim backed out. . .**

**Someone PMed me about the other characters in Kickin' It. Like Milton, Julie, Rudy, etc. Do you guys want them in this story? I was originally planning on it, but no I have no idea if how to put them in. Just tell me if you want them in the story. =)**

**Also, I won't be updated next week, because it's Christmas. So it's gonna be a two week break.. I will give a Sneak Peak though. Anyway, I'll most likely update New Years or on the second =/**

**Yup that's about it. . .**

**Byeee!**

**~Juliana**


	10. Cheers to New Years

**Chapter 10**

**Cheers to New Years**

* * *

When I say I invited everyone, I mean everyone. From the geeks and the nerds to the It-Girls and the jocks. It didn't matter where you were on the social bar, you were here. At first I didn't think anyone would come. After all, it is New Years and I'm still sort of a nobody . . . but everybody came. Everyone I called showed up, which is surprising because I called last minute. The actual inviting was easy, the hard part was getting everyones numbers. That was a process.

I walked around my house, greeting everyone and introducing myself. Some were really sweet, some weren't as welcoming, either way, Jack was right. Jack had this idea the other day, for me to have the party. He said it'd help me get noticed and that it might even convince people that I'm in the popular crowd without doing much else. I didn't want to do it at first, but Jack practically thew me into the hours of phone calls. I didn't believe anyone would come as I said before, but now, seeing everyone, Jack was right.

I tried looking for him, but people kept trying to talk to me - did I just say that? I finally gave up after a couple of the nerdy people jumped up in front of me. "K-Kim!" Someone yelled. I turn my head toward the direction of the group of the nerds. I look at them and smile. I was gonna just keep walking, but they waved me over, and I'd feel rude if I just ignored them. I sigh and walk over them.

"Hey, you all enjoying the party?" I say smiling.

"This is our first party! I can't believe we were invited!" A scrawny boy with ginger hair says happily at me.

"Of course! It's New Years! I invited everyone!" I say perkily.

"Everyone?" Another boy asks me.

"Except one, but I think everyone knows who that is. . . ." I say flatly before walking away. Everyone in the school knows Lindsay and I hate each other, and no one has seen her yet. I take a deep breath and sit down at my kitchen table. The decorations Mika had put up looked amazing and the food my mom made is delicious. Speaking of my mother, I can't believe she agreed to this. I think gave her an excuse to go somewhere with dad, they never really get to spend time together anymore. Mika was little mad at me though. He was supposed to go out with his friends but they were all coming here, so he had to stay home. Which, it shouldn't matter considering he's going to see them here anyway. . . .

"Hey Kimsters!" I here Mika say as she takes a seat next to me.

"Hey. Oh, by the way, thanks for letting me borrow your dress." I practically shout over all the music.

"You should keep it." I sigh.

"No, I shouldn't. You said yourself that it's one of your favorites!" I protest.

"Yeah, but it looks better on you."

"But-"

"No buts. Keep it." Mika says flatly before walking away into the crowd of people. I sigh and look at my dress. I'd been wearing Mika's clothes for the past week. Every night she'd bring a different outfit over. Then we'd both go over to Jack's house and talk about our plans to take down Lindsay. Although we never stayed on that subject, we'd always end up talking about other things. Like our families, school, or some random stupid stuff. The plan was finally in action. At first, I hated the visits, but now, I look foward to our Take-Down-Lindsay visits.

Speaking of Lindsay, her little minions showed up. They were standing awkwardly at by the door, I guess they're lost without their puppet master. I walk up to them enthusiastically. "Lorie! Heather! You guys made it!" I say cheerfully.

The awkwardly smile at me "Yeah, well our schedule cleared up last minute. We were passing through your neighborhood and figured we'd stop by." I nod at them and tell them that I'm glad they're here before walking away. It sounded like Heather had rehearsed that sentance, which made it obvious they were lying.

"Enjoying the party? By the way, you look great." I smile at the sound of Jack's voice. I haven't talked to him since we decided to have this party, and it made me feel more comfortable being around him,

"Hey!" I say brightly "This is amazing! Everyone came, even Lindsay's minions!" I say.

"Of course they did. You got everyone curious, they all just had to come." He says "You know this night just keeps getting better and better!" I follow Jack's eyes and the small gasps.

My eyes widen as I see Lindsay walking in with a look of disgust on her face. I see her scanning the room until she spots her two minions. Her eyes narrow and she looks ready to kill. I grab Jack's hand and walk closer towards them so we can hear.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing here?" A lot of people stopped dancing and looked towards the drama that was unfolding.

"We were just-"

"Stop. I thought you were my friends! We agreed not to come to this lame party! Now come on!" Lindsay says reaching for them. I step in front of them.

"Lindsay, they have a right to stay and so do you." I say getting annoyed,

"This party is a joke Kim. Whats the theme? A Day in the Dweed Life?" I glare at her.

"Lindsay, it's time for you to go" Jack says through gritted teeth.

"Fine by me, I wasn't going to stay anyway!" Lindsay says storming away. Lorie quickly follows, but Heather surprisingly stays behind. "What? Are your legs broken? Come on Heather!"

"I-I wanna stay. . ." Heather says looking anywhere but Lindsay.

"Fine. Stay, but we are done."

"Heather, come on!" Lorie says. I look at Heather, hoping she'll stay and find some better friends but she ends up grabbing her purse and following Lindsay like a lost puppy. I sigh and turn back to Jack. He grabs my hand to take me to the dance floor. He stops somewhere in the middle and starts dancing, I look at him for a second and realize he wants me to do the same. I immediately do grab his hand and keep walking until we reach the punch.

"We are not dancing!" I whisper yell.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Come on, you can't be that bad!" he says grabbing my hand again. I pull it out of his grasp though.

"You haven't seen me dance. . ." I say in a rushed tone.

"I'll be with you."

"Dance with you? Please, that's even more embarrassing! You know what, I'm just going to get some punch and go talk that cutie over there!" I say pointing to some random dude that I've never seen before. Jack makes a weird face at me.

"Kim, that's your brother." I blush a deep shade of red.

"Oh, yeah. It is. Well then, I guess I'll just get some punch then!" I say quickly getting a cup before disappearing into the crowd. My brother - out of all the guys, my brother. I couldn't have pointed at the quarterback of the football team? Or Drake Myers, the guy who has a record deal? I'm so distracted by my thoughts that I run smack into Zayn Caslin, aka hawt-ee. I've had a crush on him since . . . forever.

"Kim! I was looking for you!" My eyes widen in shock.

"You were? Why? I mean - I'm not disappointed or anything. . ." I say nervously. i scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was. Anyway, I know this may not be the greatest time to ask, but will you go out with me?" I freeze. Oh my falafel balls. . . Did he just - he just - OH MY GOSH! Zayn Caslin just asked me out!

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I say cheerfully, he gives me a confused look "Oh sorry, I bet that sounds desperate. . . . I mean, of course." I say more calmly, he smiles at me.

"Great. Saturday at seven pm?"

Without even thinking if I have anything planned that day, I immediately say, "Perfect. Oh and sorry about freaking out on you, I've kind of had a crush on you for awhile." I say blushing.

"Really? I was afraid that you would reject me, I've had my eye on you since you started hanging out with Brewer. . . ." I blush. He had a crush on me?! The Zayn Caslin?

"I'll see you Saturday." I say walking off to go tell everyone I know. I walk over to Jack. He is going to be so happy! If I'm really dating someone from his crowd instead of fake dating him than it will really convince people that I'm part of his crowd!

"Jack! Guess what?" I say cheerfully.

"What?"

"I scored big!"

"What do you mean?"

"I got a date with Zayn Caslin! He asked me out just a second ago!" Instead of the high five I was expecting, his face fell.

"I thought you were just gonna fake date me?" He says slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, but this is real! I'm sure some people would suspect our fake dating. . . ." Why is he reacting like this? Why would he be mad?

"Oh. When's your date?" He says more calmly.

"Saturday at seven pm."

"That interferes with our Take-Down-Lindsay time. . . ." I roll my eyes.

"Jack, we do that every night. We can just raincheck. I thought you'd be happy for me! Dating someone like him would make me part of your crowd!"

"Yeah. Right."

"Then why are you so mad? Zayn is one of your friends!"

"I'm not mad," he snaps at me.

"Right. That's really convincing. . . ."

"Kim, I'm not mad. Look I gotta go." With that he stormed out of the room and closed my door with a slam. I'd never seen Jack act like this before, I don't know how to deal with it. Usually he's friendly and teases me a little, but this?

I don't know why we even got in argument over it! Argument, my first real face to face one with Jack. It should't even be considered an argument, because he was the only one being so mean! He didn't even have a reason to be mean!

I mean, he obviously doesn't like me or anything! I was the one who liked him, and I was stupid for falling for him in the first place. I man yes, sometimes I get lost in his eyes or notice how perfect he can be but - what am I saying?

Someone must've spiked the punch. Why else would I be thinking this about Jack?

* * *

** A/N: HAPPY 2014! Can you believe it's been a year already?! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! That's pretty much all I have to say so...**

**Byeee!**

~Juliana


	11. The Date

**Chapter 11**

**The Date**

* * *

"This boy Zayn you speak of, he's really taking you out on a . . . _outing_?" My dad asks me for the millionth time. I roll my eyes and repeat the same sentence I say every time he asks me.

"_Yes_ dad. He's picking me up in about ten minutes, so be nice to him," I say glaring at him. He childishly sticks his tongue at me.

"No promises." He says turning a page on his book. We sat there in silence until we heard the doorbell ring. I don't even have time to move by the time my mom answers the door.

"Nice to meet you. Come one in. . ." I here my mom say right before Zayn Caslin walks into my living room, definitely something I would've never imagined happening. I jump up from my sea, trying to escape before my dad can start asking questions.

"Not so fast, Kim." I sigh and sit back down. I put my face in my hands. _Zayn and I are never going out again_, I think miserably. I see my dad get up and shake Zayn's hand in the corner of my eye. I peek my head out.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Crawford," Zayn says politely. My dad gestures for him to sit down. Zayn does as told, and that's when the questions begin. Zayn was extremely polite during it all, but it's a good thing Zayn came here early, or else we would've been about an hour late. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but I had to stop it sometime. So when he asked Zayn what his parents did for a living, I got up and took Zayn with me.

"I think that's enough questions, don't you _dad_?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right. I suppose. . . Have fun on your . . . _outing_. . ." I wanted to laugh at the fact that my dad still couldn't bring himself to say the word 'date', but currently I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. I quickly said goodbye and practically ran out the door.

Zayn was trying to run ahead of me, but it wasn't working. He made sure that he opened the door to the car for me though. I smile at him and get in. Once we're both in the car and far away from my house, I say "I am so sorry about my dad. He's really protective and -" He starts laughing.

"It's fine. He was just worried about his little girl." He says smirking, I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, where are we going? You just told me to dress nice but for all I know we could be going to McDonalds. . ." he laughs.

"Well for an average girl, I would be taking her to McDonalds, but for a beautiful one like yourself, I like to go a bit overboard. . ." I blush a deep red, and I'm just hoping he can't see me in the dark. I turn away from him and stare at the winner. _Gosh, this is so much better than my usual Saturday night_, I think happily to myself.

You know, when Zayn said he went overboard, I though he meant a nice yet simple pizza place or something. Instead he took me to what seems to be the most expensive, yet quiet, Italian restaurant in town. I'm talking over a hundred dollars here for one date. Then he took me to the movies to see a little kids movie.

It was prefect. It was like every date you see in a romantic movie. He opened every door for me and wouldn't let me pay for anything, even though I offered like a hundred times. On our way out the movies we ran into two sophomore girls from school. To say they were surprised was an understatement. By Monday morning, news about Zayn and I will be all over the school.

Zayn made sure to get me home before ten like my dad said. He got out of the car and opened the door for me, and walked me to my house. "I had fun tonight." I say sweetly to him.

"Me too. Hey, some of the guys a dragging me too a football game next week, and we have an extra ticket . . . and I really don't want to go alone with them. . ."

"Of course I'll go . . . but I don't know a thing about football so . . ." I state shyly.

"That's perfect! Because it just so happens that I'm the only guy on the _planet_ who knows nothing about football!" I laugh.

"I'll see you Monday. . ." I say smiling before walking inside. I run up stairs to my room, hoping my dad doesn't notice me when I pass his office. Luckily for me, he doesn't. I don't run into my mom either, so that's just a plus.. I jump on to my bed, and just lay there for a while. I reach for my phone after a while to see if I have any missed calls. To my disappointment, I find non from Jack.

Why would he call me? Especially after tonight? After my date with Zayn. . . I shouldn't even be thinking about Jack, I just went out on a date with Zayn Caslin, and I'm thinking about Jack of all people. Something must be wrong with me. . .

I feel my phone buzz, I immediately jump up to see who it's from. Not from Jack, but Zayn. My smile grows as I sit there texting him for what seems like all night. We mainly talk about me, but every now and then I learn a little something about him. Like how he has a younger brother and that his dad died when he was really young. No matter what I told him or what he told me, I don't think I've ever had bigger smile on my face while texting someone. Can you blame me though? Zayn Caslin, liked _me_ of all people. Was texting _me_ of all people.

To think, seconds ago, I was worried about Jack being mad at me. . .

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but I didn't know what to do with this chapter, So I made it a filler. Next chapter will me about her going back to school and stuff, and it won't be boring or short. I have some drama planned, next chapter is when stuff starts to unfold, so be looking forward to that.**

**In other news, almost to two hundred reviews, which is really exciting for me. So 200th reviewer gets a shout out?**

**Alright, that's all I have to say . . . so **

**Byeee!**

**~Juliana**


End file.
